Le prix de l'immortalité
by Lukas Scott
Summary: La Nogitsune n'a pas rusé pour tout. La maladie de Stiles est bien présente, le jeune homme est à présent condamné. Maintenant que le monstre est détruit, la vie doit reprendre son cours. Mais la meute, trop effrayé par ce que leur ami à fait, le fuit comme la peste. Mis à l'écart par ses amis, Stiles erre comme une âme en peine, jusqu'à sa rencontre avec un vampire.
1. Prologue

_Voilà un petit cross-over sur le couple Klaus / Stiles._

 _Ne me demandez pas comment l'idée m'est venue, moi-même je ne sais plus._

 _Bien sûr, ni l'univers de Teen Wolf, ni celui de Vampire Diaries ou de The Originals ne m'appartient._

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

La nuit était belle et calme. L'air était frais, l'occasion idéale pour faire une petite balade dans les rues de Beacon Hills. Depuis leur mésaventure avec le Nogitsune, Stiles n'avait pas eu l'occasion de parler à la meute. A quoi bon ? Il savait pertinemment pourquoi ils refusaient tout contact avec lui. Malgré tous leurs beaux discours sur le pouvoir de l'amitié et des liens qui unissent une meute, ils restaient humains, des humains dont le cœur était entaché par le chagrin et par la peur.

Une part d'eux pleurait encore encore la mort de la pauvre Alison, tandis que l'autre, plus petite, lui reprochait cette tragédie. Ce n'était qu'indirectement la faute de Stiles, bien sûr, mais le démon avait choisi son corps pour commettre son meurtre. Comment oublier que Stiles était la source de tant de malheur ? Cet esprit brillant et si complexe avait réussi à tous les mettre à genoux, cela avait été si facile que cela en était effrayant. Non, ils n'avaient pas peur, ils étaient terrorisés, voilà pourquoi personne ne venait vers lui, pourquoi personne ne lui parlait. C'était parce qu'ils savaient maintenant de quoi l'humain était capable.

Comme une vérité trop pénible à avouer, ils préféraient se cacher et prévenir de tout contact avec lui. Cela ne pouvait plus durer, Stiles ne supporterait plus très longtemps cette petit comédie, car bien que ses amis souffraient, lui aussi avait le cœur brisé…

Étrangement, marcher seul dans les rues maintenant désertes de la ville était apaisant. Mais quoi de plus normal ? Ici, le jeune Stilinski ne souffrait plus du regard des autres, il n'avait plus à supporter la pitié qui se lisait dans leurs yeux ou ceux de son père, et il n'aurait pas à y voir le déchirement lorsqu'ils apprendraient qu'il était condamné.

Stiles ne savait encore par quelle magie ou machination cela était arrivée. Est-ce que le Nogitsune l'avait révélée ou l'avait créée ? Quelle que soit l'explication, Stiles était en train de mourir de la même maladie qui avait emporté sa mère jadis.

Son père, fidèle à sa parole, n'en avait parlé à personne. C'était encore si étrange de se sentir condamné, de savoir que bientôt la vie allait le quitter dans d'atroces souffrances. Les médecins lui avaient dis qu'ils pouvaient retarder l'inévitable, était-ce raisonnable ? Gaspiller tant de temps, d'énergie et surtout d'argent à sauver un condamné à mort ? Non…

La mort ne lui faisait plus peur, au contraire, il attendait sa venue comme celle d'une vieille amie. Une amie qui apaiserait ses souffrances, et qui l'emporterait auprès de sa chère mère. Oui, avec un peu de patience, ils seront bientôt réunis. En attendant, Stiles comptait bien profiter du peu de temps qu'il lui restait.

Le panneau indiquant la sortie de Beacon Hills se situait sur un pont surplombant une rivière qui devait être glaciale en cette nuit noire. Pourtant, qu'elle ne fut sa surprise lorsqu'il y trouva quelqu'un, debout sur la rampe, le regard fixé sur la rivière, comme s'il était prêt à s'y jeter.

\- Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais vous, dit-il en s'approchant doucement. L'eau à l'air glaciale.

Sa douce voix réussit à attirer l'attention de cet homme sans l'effrayer. Ce dernier tourna le regard vers lui et l'étudia un instant, un rictus aux lèvres.

\- Malheureusement, bien que j'en ai envie… La chute ne me sera pas fatale.

Les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son jean, Stiles s'approcha doucement de la rambarde.

\- Loup-garou ?, demanda-t-il en levant les yeux vers lui.

\- Vampire !, s'exclama-t-il en écartant théâtralement les bras.

Stiles l'étudia un instant, puis se mit à rire tout seul.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

Ce tutoiement ne dérangea nullement Stiles qui sembla ne pas y prêter attention, trop concentré à tenter de calmer son euphorie.

\- Rien, si ce n'est que… Tu dois être la première créature mythique que je rencontre qui n'essaye pas de me tuer.

Le rictus de cet homme se transforma, lentement mais sûrement, en un beau sourire.

\- Je peux toujours arranger ça !

\- Quand ? Avant ou après ta chute pas si fatale pour un vampire ?

Le bel inconnu, que Stiles pouvait à présent décrire comme un blond aux yeux bleus et aux lèvres charnues, rit à gorge déployée, avant de redescendre de sa rampe pour prendre la même posture que lui.

\- Tu es surpris parce que je ne te tue pas, moi je suis surpris que tu ne me crains pas… Je m'appelle Niklaus!, dit-il en tendant sa main vers lui. Klaus pour les intimes.

\- Stiles !

Leur main s'unirent dans une poigne ferme et douce à la fois.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'un Stiles ?

Ce fut à l'adolescent de rire cette fois-ci.

\- C'est la question que tout le monde me pose depuis que je me suis donné ce surnom.

Une lueur incertaine passa dans les yeux de Klaus qui ne put s'empêcher de demander :

\- Pourquoi trouver un pseudonyme quand on a déjà un prénom ?

\- Au début, c'était une façon pour moi d'oublier le nom que m'avait donné ma mère, que je détestais étant petit.

\- Et aujourd'hui ?

\- C'est juste pour l'oublier elle, oublier à quel point sa disparition me fait souffrir.

Cette révélation lui avait échappé tellement naturellement que cela le surprit. Il savait d'expérience qu'il était plus facile de se confier à des étrangers, mais sa mère avait toujours été un sujet tabou, même avec son propre père.

\- La douleur n'est pas seulement négative, elle est là pour nous rappeler que nous sommes vivants.

\- A quoi bon rester vivant quand on a tout perdu ?

Klaus ne répondit pas tout de suite, il resta un instant pensif, son regard scrutant le cours de la rivière.

\- J'ai perdu mon royaume à la Nouvelle Orléans, j'ai perdu la confiance et l'amour de ma sœur, de mes frères, de ma fille, de l'homme que je considérais comme mon fils et pour couronné le tout, j'ai perdu mon armée et le peu d'amis que j'avais. Désolé mais si tu voulais jouer à qui a la meilleure VDM je crois que je t'ai battu.

\- Donc, tu étais sur le point d'ajouter une fausse tentative de suicide à la liste de ta VDM.

\- Je ne voulais pas me jeter dans l'eau. Je réfléchissais… Que faire maintenant ? J'ai passé ma vie à bâtir un empire, à essayer de garder ma famille soudée, et j'ai tout détruit. Que me reste-t-il ?

\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire. J'ai tout donné à ma meute, mon temps, mon énergie, même ma santé mentale. Je n'ai pas cessé d'essayer de les sauver et de les aider à reconstruire leur meute… Et ils ont fini par m'abandonner.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai été possédé par un esprit maléfique, et, entre ses mains j'ai fais tellement de dégâts, j'ai tenté du tuer tout le monde, et j'ai fini par réussir… Elle s'appelait Allison. Elle était belle et avait toute la vie devant elle.

\- Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ?

Secouant la tête, comme pour chasser de mauvaise penser, Stiles répondit difficilement :

\- Comme toi j'ai beaucoup réfléchis, je me suis posé tout un tas de question et… J'en suis venu à la conclusion que je pouvais pas rester ici. J'aimerais rester, mais c'est trop dur. J'ai besoin de changer d'atmosphère.

Klaus observa un instant, dans le silence de la nuit, des perles salées rouler sur les joues de cet enfant qu'il ne connaissait pas, et pourtant, il ressentait une irrépressible envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'emmener loin de cette vie qui lui faisait tant de mal. Une part de lui se reconnaissait dans ce qu'il voyait : un homme brisé par la vie !

\- Voudrais-tu partir avec moi ?, la question était sortie avant même qu'il puisse songer à la retenir plus longtemps, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Il vit ce visage enfantin être traversé par le doute, puis par une sorte de soulagement. Klaus lui offrait une porte de sortie, et il ne semblait que trop prompt à accepter son offre, pourtant, quelque chose semblait le faire hésiter.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu n'es visiblement pas heureux dans cette ville, et je peux t'emmener loin d'ici.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu y gagnerais toi ?, demanda Stiles en tournant la tête vers lui.

\- La compagnie d'un très joli garçon, répliqua-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Sa petite flatterie fit rire le jeune homme un court instant, avant que la gravité de sa situation ne se représente à lui.

\- J'ai tellement envie de partir, je le veux, mais j'ai honte de devoir laisser mon père ici tout seul. Bon d'accord il ne sera pas tout à fait seul puisque Mélissa sera avec lui, mais quand même… Mon départ risque de lui faire de la peine.

\- Pourquoi ne pas lui laisser une lettre dans ce cas ? Dis lui tout ce que tu as sur le cœur, confie lui tes peurs, tes doutes et ton besoin de liberté. Je suis sûr qu'il comprendra.

\- Tu le crois sincèrement ?

Il tourna vers lui un regard emplit d'espoir, comme si Klaus détenait soudainement toutes les réponses à ses questions.

\- Quand un père aime son enfant, il est prêt à faire les sacrifices qui s'imposent pour s'assurer que ce dernier soit heureux. Si tu lui expliques ton geste, je pense qu'il acceptera de te laisser partir.

\- Et si je me trompais ? Si partir n'était pas la bonne solution ? Ces dernières années, il semblerait que je n'ai pris que de mauvaises décisions. Comment être sûr que celle-ci n'en ai pas une non plus ?

\- Je resterais avec toi ! Tu ne seras pas seul. Je sais que c'est que de se sentir seul même lorsqu'on est entouré d'ami. Je sais que c'est que d'avoir l'impression qu'on a nul part où aller, personne vers qui se tourner. Mais tu as de la chance de m'avoir trouvé. Je ne peux décemment pas te forcer à me suivre, mais si tu estimes que cette vie t'a assez faite souffrir, dans ce cas prend ma main et laisse-moi t'emmener loin d'ici.

Stiles plongea son regard dans un océan azuré, perceptible malgré la faible lueur des lampadaires. Il y voyait tant de sincérité qu'il se sentit prit de vertige. Klaus lui proposait une porte de sortie, il n'avait qu'un seul mot à dire et il ne pourrait fuir cette ville. Oui, il avait sûrement raison. S'il expliquait à son père les motifs de son départ, il accepterait de le laisser partir.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Stiles se tint droit, et le regard toujours ancrée dans celui de cet inconnu, lâcha :

\- C'est d'accord, emmène-moi loin d'ici, lui demanda-t-il en lui tendant sa main.

La dernière chose qu'il se rappela clairement, avant que tout ne disparaisse dans un tourbillon d'émotion, c'était le sourire du vampire .


	2. Chapter 1

_Et voilà le deuxième chapitre de ce Cross-Over, j'espère ne pas avoir été trop long._

 _Merci à Hasegawa-chwan et lysdu88 pour leur review :)._

 _Bonne lecture ;-)_

* * *

Fidèle à sa parole, Klaus emmena Stiles non loin de là, où une voiture les attendait : Une Dacia Duster couleur noire. Une très belle voiture aux yeux de Stiles, même si elle n'égalait pas sa Jeep.

 _Mais pourquoi cette voiture était là ?_

Son regard déconcerté semblait l'avoir trahit puisqu'il entendit le vampire ricaner avant de le faire entrer dans le véhicule. Une fois installé et sa ceinture bouclée, le jeune humain tourna son regard vers lui et demanda :

\- Tu as en d'autres des surprises de ce genre ?

Klaus se contenta de hausser les épaules en arborant un air étonné.

\- Ce n'est qu'une voiture.

\- Mais bien sûr ! Y a-t-il encore beaucoup de chose que je ne sais pas sur toi Klaus ? A part ton nom de famille, s'entend.

\- Si seulement tu savais, répondit-il en réprimant un sourire.

Malgré sa frustration, Stiles sentit une étrange sensation d'euphorie monter en lui, du genre qu'il ressentait quand, plus jeune, il s'apprêtait à vivre une aventure extraordinaire avec Scott. Sauf que cette fois-ci, l'aventure extraordinaire, il s'apprêtait à la vivre avec un parfait inconnu, qui pourrait aussi bien être un tueur en série ou un psychopathe. Sachant que la chance n'était jamais de son côté, il savait que la probabilité qu'il finisse vidé de son sang et jeté dans un faussé soit très élevée, pourtant, rien ne l'empêcherait de poursuivre cette aventure avec ce séduisant inconnu.

Un vent nouveau soufflait sur sa vie, ou du moins, sur ce qu'il en restait. Mais une question restait en suspend et il n'entendait pas la laisser lui brûler les lèvres plus longtemps.

\- Et où allons maintenant ?

Klaus détourna un instant son regard de la route pour dévisager Stiles, puis il plaça son index sur lèvres.

\- Chut ! C'est un secret, répondit-il d'une voix basse.

\- Tu réalises, n'est-ce pas, que ce côté sombre et mystérieux commence sincèrement à me faire bouillir ?

Son stupide sourire arrogant naquit de nouveau sur son visage. Il reprit alors d'une voix plus lascive :

\- Dans ce cas tu pourras compter sur moi pour éteindre tes flammes.

D'ordinaire, Stiles n'était pas sensible aux charmes d'un séducteur du dimanche, mais il ne pouvait nier que Klaus ne le laissait pas indifférent.

Chassant au loin toutes pensées lubriques avant qu'elles n'arrivent, il se mit à regarder droit devant lui en pestant contre le vampire, tandis que ce dernier recentrait son attention sur la route.

Ils roulèrent près d'une heure quand Stiles commença à sentir les effets de la fatigue. Une fatigue qui s'était accumulée depuis bien trop longtemps. Il ne se souvenait plus exactement combien d'heure de sommeil il avait cumulé sur plusieurs jours. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que cela n'excédait pas plus de huit heures. A raison de une ou deux heures de sommeil par nuit, cela devait être ça.

La fatigue rendait ses paupières si lourdes qu'il avait du mal à résister. Le Nogitsune n'était plus qu'un souvenir, mais un souvenir si vif qu'il était encore terrorisé à l'idée de s'endormir. Les cauchemars lui faisait encore trop peur.

De là où il se trouvait, Klaus voyait, ou plutôt, sentait très bien qu'un conflit interne tiraillait le jeune garçon, et malheureusement pour lui, il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui venir en aide. La première étape pour aller mieux était d'en parler, mais s'il ne faisait pas le premier pas, il n'allait sûrement pas le brusquer. Il ne savait que trop bien combien l'esprit humain était fragile.

Le sommeil s'empara de lui difficilement, Stiles lui livra une bataille sans merci, mais la fatigue s'en mêla et finit par avoir raison de lui.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, l'aube commençait à pointer le bout de son nez. Il voyait, malgré ses yeux irritées, le manteau noir de la nuit se dissiper peu à peu pour laisser place à un ciel clair, teinté de nuance rose et orange.

\- Bonjour.

Le ton doux et suave de Klaus le força à détourner son regard un court instant du beau spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Il voulu répondre, mais Klaus le devança :

\- Bien dormit ?

Il n'avait pas quitté la route du regard, mais Stiles savait qu'à cet instant il lui donnait toute son attention.

Se redressant sur son siège, il tenta de sortir des brumes de sa léthargie. Il lâcha un lourd bâillement tout en se frottant les yeux.

\- Combien de temps est-ce que j'ai dormi ?

\- Tu as dormi pendant six petites heures.

\- Incroyable, lâcha-t-il d'une voix terne. J'ai battu mon record de sommeil.

\- Oserais-je te demander plus de détails.

Stiles réfléchit un court instant avant de répondre nonchalamment :

\- Disons que sur ces trois, peut être quatre derniers jours, j'ai dû cumuler huit heures de sommeil.

Klaus ferma les yeux brièvement avant de soupirer :

\- Soit deux heures de sommeil par nuit. Tu es bien conscient que ce n'est pas suffisant pour un humain ?

\- Pour un humain j'ai vécu plus grave que quelques heures de sommeil en moins, merci !, répondit-il d'un ton plus agressif qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

Le silence s'installa dans l'habitacle. Un silence pesant que Stiles regretta d'avoir installé aussitôt.

\- Excuse-moi, soupira Stiles. Je ne voulais pas…

\- Je sais, le coupa Klaus. Je n'ai pas été très délicat dans ma façon de m'exprimer. Pardonne-moi !

A cet instant, Stiles se sentait mal, il n'avait pas voulu vexer Klaus, qui visiblement, ne faisait que s'intéresser à son état de santé.

\- Ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi. Je suppose que ce sont les effets secondaires d'un S.S.P.T.

\- Si tu le dis, marmonna Klaus.

Le coin de ses lèvres se releva en un petit sourire. Klaus ressemblait tellement à Derek. Il savait que Stiles se cachait derrière un syndrome de stress post-traumatique pour lui cacher la vraie raison de son traumatisme. Tout comme Derek, Klaus en avait vécu assez pour avoir la délicatesse de ne pas le presser pour lui dire la vérité, il ne le remercierait jamais assez pour sa compréhension.

\- Tu es prêt à écrire ta lettre ?, lui demanda-t-il soudainement, histoire de changer de sujet.

Stiles semblait être prit au dépourvu. Il avait presque oublié d'écrire sa lettre d'adieu à son père, ce qui n'était pourtant pas le genre de chose qu'on oublie facilement.

Il poussa un lourd soupire et répondit qu'il était malheureusement prêt.

Klaus ralentit légèrement, le temps pour lui de passer un bras sur les sièges arrières et d'agripper quelques feuilles et un support pour écrire qu'il tendit ensuite au jeune homme.

\- Il doit y avoir un stylo dans la boite à gant, s'il n'y en a plus tu peux utiliser mes crayons à papier., l'informa Klaus.

Devant tant d'organisation, Stiles aurait aimé poser d'autres questions, mais il avait une affaire plus urgente à régler d'abord. Il sortit de la boite à gant un beau stylo plume en argent qui ferait parfaitement l'affaire.

Sur ses genoux, il posa la petite planche de bois qui lui servirait de support et déposa la feuille blanche dessus. Une des questions de Stiles trouva une réponse lorsqu'il devina sur sa première feuille l'ébauche d'un dessin que l'artiste n'avait pas eu le temps ou le cœur d'achever. Klaus était donc artiste à ses heures perdues.

Constater que son compagnon de route aimait dessiner égayait étrangement son humeur. Mais sa bonne humeur se volatilisa presque aussitôt, car pour le moment, il devait finir cette lettre. Tant qu'elle n'était pas finie, il ne pourrait pas passer à autre chose.

S'armant de son stylo, il commença à caresser le papier d'une belle écriture penchée et laissa les mots venir d'eux-mêmes :

 _Papa,_

 _J'aurais tant aimé ne jamais avoir à t'écrire cette lettre, mais il semblerait que je n'ai plus le choix à présent._

 _Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi, mais je ne peux plus faire semblant. Je ne peux plus continuer à faire semblant que tout va bien alors que justement, rien ne va plus. Et je ne te parle pas de ce que j'ai fais sous l'influence du Nogitsune, bien que je me sente encore coupable de la mort d'Allison, c'est un poids qui ne disparaîtra jamais de ma conscience. Soyons honnête, je ne peux plus me servir du démon comme d'une excuse. J'ai tué Allison, je l'ai accepté, mais je ne me le pardonnerais jamais._

 _J'espère seulement que toi tu me pardonneras pour ce que je suis en train de faire. Cette lettre, tu t'en doutes, est une lettre d'adieu. Je ne reviendrais plus à Beacon Hills. Comprend-moi, je ne pouvais plus rester là-bas après ce que j'avais fais. Je ne pouvais plus supporter les regards de pitié qu'on me lançait. Je ne pouvais plus supporter qu'on me fuit comme la peste. Je veux vivre mes derniers instants loin de toute cette ville, cette ville qui m'a tant fait souffrir._

 _Je sais que ma décision te causera beaucoup de chagrin à toi aussi, et crois-moi, s'il y avait un moyen pour te voler toute la douleur que je vais te causer, je le ferais, mais il n'y en a aucun. La seule chose que je peux te demander, c'est de rester fort, même si je sais que tu n'as cessé de l'être depuis la mort de maman, et me savoir atteint de la même maladie ne doit pas te briser._

 _Tu es un homme fort, le plus fort que j'ai jamais connu, et je sais que tu surmonteras cette terrible épreuve, car tu n'es pas seule, tu as Melissa et Scott. Nous avons toujours formés une étrange famille tous les quatre, et je veux que tu continus à veiller sur eux. J'aimerais que tu fasses autre chose. Je veux que tu remercies Melissa pour moi. Dis-lui merci pour m'avoir aimé comme son propre fils, parce que moi je l'ai aimé comme une mère. Et remercie Scott d'avoir été le frère que je n'ai jamais eu. Grâce à eux et à toi, j'ai eu une merveilleuse vie._

 _Surtout ne t'en fais pas pour moi, j'ai rencontré un vampire sympa, même s'il est pas très bavard, et tu me connais, j'ai horreur des gens taciturnes. Mais il me comprend et c'est avec lui que je vais vivre mes derniers moments, mais chut ! Il ne le sait pas encore. Je ne sais pas encore quand je lui confierais mon secret, le plus tard sera le mieux, je n'ai pas envie qu'il me regarde comme un mourant, même si c'est ce que je suis. Je lui demanderais, quand tout sera finit, de me ramener à toi, car voici ma dernière volonté : Je veux reposer auprès de maman !_

 _Prend bien soin de toi, et ne mange pas de cochonnerie ! De toute façon je sais que Melissa te surveilleras pour moi._

 _Je t'aime,_

 _Stiles._

Une larme solitaire roula le long de sa joue et vint s'écraser sur sa lettre. Écrire ces mots avait été plus qu'éprouvant, jamais il n'aurait imaginé devoir écrire une telle lettre à son père, et il était certain que cela lui ferait plus de mal de la lire que cela n'avait été dur pour lui de l'écrire. Sa seule consolation était de savoir que malgré sa douleur, son père serait soulagé de savoir que son fils mourrait l'esprit en paix, loin de leur ville et des souvenirs douloureux.

Stiles fut surpris quand la main du vampire vint saisir doucement la sienne.

\- Comment te sens-tu ?, lui demanda Klaus.

Effaçant du revers de sa manche les nouvelles larmes qui coulaient, Stiles répondit, d'un air plus assuré.

\- Mieux ! Je me sens comme… Libéré !

\- A défaut de parler, l'écriture peut-être un très bon exutoire à sa souffrance.

\- Et je suppose que tu parles en connaissance de cause ?

\- En fait je parle à cause d'une connaissance. Un vampire que j'ai connu dans les années 20, il considérait les souvenirs comme étant des biens précieux et qu'il fallait les préserver.

\- Et cela l'aidait à se sentir mieux ? D'écrire je veux dire ?

\- Je pense que oui, en tout cas je l'espère pour lui.

Distraitement, Klaus caressait avec son pouce le revers de sa main. Stiles se surprenait à apprécier ce contact qui était curieusement chaud. Comment était-ce possible ? Les vampires étaient censés être mort, donc froid ! Comment Klaus pouvait-il dégager de la chaleur ?

La tentation de demander des explications étaient si fortes qu'il manqua d'y céder, mais Klaus lui n'avait jamais cédé à la tentation, par conséquent, il se devait de faire preuve du même respect qu'il avait eu pour lui. Par ailleurs, ce contact inattendu n'était vraiment pas désagréable. Il se surprenait à ne pas vouloir qu'il le lâche… Ce qu'il fit quelques secondes plus tard pour tenir le volant à deux mains.

\- Nous allons faire une petite pause dans un café à Atlanta.

\- Atlanta ?

\- Oui. On devrait y être dans une heure ou deux. J'ai contacté quelqu'un pendant que tu dormais, il nous rejoindra dans un petit café, et je lui remettrais tes lettres.

Deux heures pour écrire une deuxième lettre, c'était tout à fait raisonnable. Naturellement, il pensait l'écrire à la meute, mais c'était plus dur qu'il n'y pensait. Il ne trouvait pas les mots justes pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. C'était tellement frustrant. Les premiers mots qui lui venaient à l'esprit étaient : « Pardonnez-moi. ».

Et de quoi devait-il s'excuser au juste ? D'avoir été l'instrument d'un monstre ? D'avoir tué Allison ? D'avoir été trop faible ?

Il lâcha un gros soupire et se posa une main sur les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, lui demanda Klaus, pas le moins du monde perturbé par l'attitude de son compagnon de route.

\- Je ne sais pas par où commencer !, ragea-t-il.

\- Tu ne viens pas de finir ta lettre ?

\- Celle destinée à mon père oui, mais je voudrais en envoyer une deuxième à ma meute. Mais tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit c'est : Pardonnez-moi !

Klaus hocha distraitement la tête, retenant une réplique acerbe qu'il était certain que le jeune homme ne voulait pas entendre. Mais ce dernier en décida autrement :

\- Allez crache le morceau !

\- Tu es un crétin !

\- Merci !

Klaus ricana un court instant avant de répliquer :

\- Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu es en train de te flageller pour des gens qui ne t'ont jamais respecté et qui t'ont même jeté !

\- Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire selon toi ?, demanda Stiles un peu perdu.

\- Ne leur écris pas ! Ils t'ont perdu, tant pis pour eux ! Maintenant, tu es prêt à passer à autre chose, et ça veut dire savoir laisser son passé derrière soi.

\- Et Derek dans tout ça ?

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est l'Alpha de notre meute. Il est comme nous, il a été éprouvé par la vie. Il n'est pas comme le reste de la meute. Ma sécurité lui importait vraiment, et, même s'il ne me l'a jamais montré, je suis sûr qu'il tenait à moi, il n'avait simplement pas les mots pour le dire.

\- Tu l'aimais vraiment ?

La question de Klaus pouvait sembler innocente, mais elle ne l'était absolument pas.

\- J'étais très attaché à lui. On se disputait souvent, mais son se complétait d'une certaine façon.

\- Je sais ce que c'est.

Oui, d'une certaine manière Klaus comprenait, il avait vécu ce genre de relation avec Stefan. Leur relation semblait platonique au premier abord, mais quand on creusait, on pouvait voir un lien tellement plus fort les unir et les rapprocher. Bien qu'aucun d'eux n'ait eu le courage d'exploiter cette relation.

\- Pourquoi ne pas lui écrire alors… Je veux dire, seulement à lui.

Stiles réfléchit une seconde à sa proposition et réalisa qu'il avait raison. Il n'avait pas besoin d'y réfléchir trop longtemps, comme pour la lettre à son père, les mots venaient naturellement.

 _Cher Derek,_

 _Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'adresse cette lettre, car après tout, ne sommes nous pas des inconnus l'un pour l'autre, malgré ces quatre années passées ensemble ? Sûrement, mais pour une raison qui m'est inconnue, j'avais besoin de te dire adieu._

 _Je m'en vais... En fait, lorsque tu liras cette lettre je serais sans doute déjà loin,_ _donc je devrais plutôt dire, je suis partis, mais ça sonne moins bien, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Quelle question idiote, je ne serais pas là pour entendre ou lire ta réponse, mais je suis certain que tu_ _lèveras_ _les yeux au ciel et que tu_ _me_ _trait_ _eras_ _d'imbécile,_ _même si je ne serais pas là pour l'entendre_ _._

 _Tu me manqueras Derek, toi, l'Alpha grognon et solitaire. Qui l'aurait cru ? Personne sauf toi. Sois certain que je ne t'oublierais pas. Je garderais dans mon cœur, le souvenir de nos disputes, de nos chamailleries, de tes remarques sarcastiques, de ta façon de lever les yeux au ciel quand je fais_ _ais_ _ou dis_ _ais_ _une ânerie… Et par dessus tout, je garderais à jamais, dans un coin secret de mon cœur, ces petits sourires que tu ne montrais que trop rarement._

 _Notre relation pour le moins atypique me convenait. On s'aimait, ou du moins on s'appréciait, mais on était incapable de se supporter._ _En fait, en y réfléchissant bien, je sais pourquoi je t'écris cette lettre, à toi et à personne d'autre, car, de tous les membres de la meute, tu es la personne qui me manquera le plus._

 _Je ne ferais pas une litanie sur mes sentiments, voici donc mes derniers mots, ils sont pour toi : Je t'aime Derek._

 _Adieu._

 _Prend soin de toi._

Un nouveau soupire échappa des lèvres de Stiles, un soupire presque d'extase cette fois-ci, comme si écrire cette nouvelle lettre l'avait totalement libéré d'un poids énorme qui pesait sur son cœur. A ses côtés Klaus ne dit rien, il ne voulait pas gâcher son moment.

Pliant soigneusement ses lettres, Stiles les rangea dans la boite à gant avant de recentrer son attention sur la route. La belle teinte orangée et rosée du ciel d'aube commençait à laisser place à une nuance plus bleutée. C'est alors qu'un détail attira son attention. Trop concentré sur ses lettres, il n'y avait pas fait attention plus tôt : Au loin, le soleil, que les nuages cachaient jalousement jusque là, commençait à illuminer la route.

Klaus était un vampire, si les rayons du soleil l'atteignaient, il ne survivrait pas. Comment un détail aussi important avait-il pu lui échapper ? Et aucune chance qu'au lieu d'être réduit en cendre, il ne se mette à briller de mille feux comme ce foutu Edward Cullen !

Stiles jeta un regard en coin au vampire et constata avec effroi que le soleil ne semblait pas l'effrayer. Au contraire, il arborait toujours ce petit sourire arrogant qu'il ne lui connaissait que trop bien, même si cela ne faisait que quelques heures qu'ils se connaissaient. Était-il suicidaire ? Sans doute, il avait essayé de se jeter du haut d'un pont, même s'il niait l'évidence en bloc.

L'inquiétude commença à le dévorer. Sa jambe tressautait rapidement et il faisait tout son possible pour ne pas se ronger les ongles.

De son côté, Klaus entendait le cœur de Stiles battre à tout rompre, il sentait l'angoisse émaner de chaque pores de sa peau, et il prenait un malin plaisir à le torture psychologiquement.

Il se rapprochait dangereusement de la zone éclairée par les rayons du soleil, quand soudain, ils furent frappés de plein fouet. Instinctivement, Stiles ferma les yeux et attendit. Il n'y avait aucune odeur de brûlé, aucun cri de douleur. Il ouvrit délicatement un œil, puis l'autre, et constata que rien ne s'était passé. Klaus se tenait toujours à ses côtés, le volant d'une main, son bras libre contre sa vitre, un sourire idiot sur le visage. Le petit salaud s'était bien joué de lui !

Tournant un instant le regard vers lui, il osa prendre un air surpris :

\- Qu'est qu'il y a ?

\- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser cette question ! Il y a encore beaucoup de chose que j'ignore sur les vampires ?

\- Je suis vexé ! Je ne suis pas un simple vampire !

\- Et qu'es-tu au juste ?, demanda-t-il sa curiosité enfin attisée.

\- Ça, c'est à moi de le savoir et à toi de le deviner.

Un défi silencieux, défi que Stiles ne sera que trop prompt à relever. Oui, il s'en sentait capable, il allait lui tirer les verres du nez.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à Atlanta, où ils s'arrêtèrent au café le plus proche. Il était encore très tôt, il n'y avait donc que peu de client. Hormis le morceau de Jazz en musique de fond, l'ambiance était calme et silencieuse, une atmosphère dans laquelle Stiles se détendait. Après avoir passé commande auprès d'une serveuse blonde qui faisait de l'œil à Klaus, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent enfin seuls.

\- Quand est-ce que ton ami doit venir chercher mes lettres ?

\- Le temps d'avaler notre petit déjeuner et il sera là, et une fois que je lui aurais confié tes lettres, nous pourrons foncer vers notre prochaine destination.

\- Que tu comptes toujours garder secrète.

\- Ce ne serait pas drôle sinon.

\- C'est vrai qu'on se bidonne !

Klaus regarda Stiles bouder comme le ferait un enfant de cinq et sourit. C'est à ce moment là que la serveuse leur apporta leur commande puis repartit après avoir lancé un clin d'œil, pas très subtil, au vampire. Cette petite attention le fit ricaner, mais lorsqu'il tourna son regard vers Stiles, ce dernier le dévisageait d'un air blasé.

\- Quoi ? Je suis quelqu'un d'attirant.

Ce fut au tour de Stiles de sourire et de marmonner à voix basse :

\- C'est certain.

Les deux hommes déjeunèrent en silence. Stiles était surpris qu'un vampire mange de la nourriture humaine, mais il avait été surpris trop de fois ces dernières heures pour être interpellé par un détail de plus ou de moins.

A la fin de leur repas, Klaus réclama les lettres avant de disparaître à l'arrière du café. Sur la première lettre il était inscrit « _Papa_ ». Bien que la tentation de contrôler les informations qui y étaient consignées était grande, il s'y refusa et se contenta de lire la seconde, adressée à un certain « _Derek_ ».

Quelques secondes plus tard, un léger bruissement de feuilles attira son attention.

\- Marcus ! Toujours aussi discret, s'exclama Klaus sans lever les yeux vers lui.

\- Klaus ! Toujours aussi observateur. Ce sont les lettres ?, demanda-t-il en sortant de derrière son buisson.

\- Oui, cependant tu n'en livreras qu'une.

Marcus s'arrêta à quelque pas de lui :

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre. Tu détiens deux lettres ?

\- C'est exact ! La première est destinée au père de Stiles, je n'ai pas d'inquiétude, il ne cherchera pas à retrouver son fils. Cependant, la deuxième lettre est destinée à un certain Derek, ils semblent beaucoup tenir l'un à l'autre.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Ça veut dire que je ne veux pas de grain de sable dans mon rouage. Si cet homme tient beaucoup à Stiles, il sera plus tenté de le récupérer.

\- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ce garçon a de si spécial ?

Klaus se figea un instant et observa son acolyte d'un air incrédule.

\- Il est juste la pièce maîtresse de mon plan Marcus !

\- Un plan pour quoi ?

\- Pour récupérer mon royaume !

\- Comment ?, ce fut au tour de Marcus d'avoir l'air incrédule.

\- Son incroyable intelligence sera une arme précieuse, mais je m'intéresse plus particulièrement à ce qu'il abritait en lui.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Les ténèbres !

Trop effrayé par ce que cette réponse impliquait, Marcus ne posa plus de question et se contenta de saisir l'enveloppe destinée au père du garçon et s'en alla.

Klaus revint auprès de Stiles quelques minutes plus tard, le sourire aux lèvres. Après lui avoir assuré que ses lettres étaient parties, il l'invita à reprendre la route. Ainsi les deux hommes reprirent leur chemin, Stiles, euphorique à l'idée de vivre sa propre aventure, et Klaus, comblé de voir le début de ses sombres desseins se réaliser.


	3. Chapter 2

_Et voilà mon troisième chapitre !_

 _J'espère qu'il te plaira Hase,_

 _Avec tout mon amour, Lulu_

 _P.S.: Merci d'être ma fan number one, mon amie fidèle et ma fidèle lectrice. Obicham te 3_

 _Bonne lecture :-)_

* * *

Avant de reprendre la route, Klaus s'arrêta dans une station essence pour faire le plein. Ils n'étaient plus très loin de leur destination finale, ce qui était un véritable soulagement pour Klaus. Il détestait voyager trop longtemps en voiture, de plus, l'air vivifiant de la mer lui manquait affreusement.

Après avoir fait le plein, il partit l'esprit tranquille.

Une heure à peine après avoir quitté Atlanta, la langue de Stiles se délia. Lui qui jusque là c'était montré tellement silencieux, tellement réservé, il surprit Klaus en jacassant à propos de tout et de n'importe quoi. Il s'extasiait sur le fait que cette « virée » à deux était géniale et qu'il était très excité. Ensuite il commença à poser des questions : Où allaient-ils ? Pourquoi le lieu de leur destination était un secret ? Est-ce que c'était une ville dangereuse ? S'ils venaient de traverser Atlanta et qu'ils empruntaient la route 85, cela voulait dire qu'il se dirigeait vers le Sud, non ? Quelles villes se trouvaient au sud ? Est-ce qu'il avait le droit d'essayer de deviner ?

\- Et si tu me parlais plutôt de toi ?, lui proposa Klaus pour détourner son attention.

Poser cette question fut une grossière erreur. Stiles se mit aussitôt à lui détailler sa vie dans les moindres détails. Il brossa le portrait de ses parents, Scott et tout de son entourage. Il lui détailla en long, en large et en travers comment il avait rencontré Scott, comment ils étaient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde, comme des frères et comment ils étaient inséparables depuis l'école maternelle. Ensuite, il lui parla de sa vie à Beacon Hills. Il lui parla du décès de sa mère, du départ du père de Scott, et comment lui, son père, Scott et madame McCall formait depuis une petite famille, singulière certes mais unique.

Un rictus se forma sur les lèvres pleines de Klaus quand le jeune garçon mentionna l'épisode hospitalier de sa mère, il n'osait imaginer la douleur qu'un enfant de cet âge devait ressentir devant une telle situation. Heureusement pour lui, son père était un homme droit, aimant et protecteur, qui a su continuer à assumer son rôle de Shérif _et_ son rôle de père. On ne pouvait que s'incliner devant la prouesse d'un tel homme.

Cependant, le petit rictus se transforma en un sourire en coin lorsque Stiles évoqua sa vie avec les McCall. Oui, c'était une famille bien étrange qu'ils formaient tous les quatre. C'était à se demander pourquoi le Shérif ne s'est pas remarié avec cette femme, il semblait pourtant très éprit d'elle à en croire Stiles. Mais c'était sans doute beaucoup demander à un veuf que de refaire sa vie aussi vite, néanmoins, il devait comprendre que le bonheur est un cadeau tellement rare et précieux, qu'il faut savoir le saisir à tout instant, dès qu'il se présente à nous.

Leur moment d'intimité fut brisé par la reprise instantanée du monologue de Stiles. Ce dernier, non content d'avoir « plombé l'atmosphère » en parlant de « sujets qui fâchent », se rattrapa en évoquant sa vie au lycée, son impopularité, son amour de jeunesse Lydia Martin, sa prétendue phase bisexuel, et en profita, puisque lancé sur le sujet, pour évoquer sa longue phase de célibat, donc son impossibilité à coucher, que ce soit avec un homme ou une femme, et donc, son statut non-résolu de vierge.

Bien qu'il n'était pas nécessaire pour Klaus d'avoir cette information, une partie de lui la trouvait très intéressante et la retenait précieusement. Toutefois, ce long et interminable monologue sur sa vie commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs.

Tout en se massant la tempe gauche, le vampire l'implora de se taire. Mais c'était mal connaître le jeune homme, qui se mit à parler de son goût prononcer pour la recherche. Plus tard, il se voyait bien instit, ou chercheur. Il avait souvent envisagé la possibilité de devenir flic, mais là encore, il visait plus haut, il se serait bien vu agent du F.B.I. ou peut-être de la C.I.A. mais là encore il hésitait.

\- STILES !, râla Klaus soudainement. Je t'en supplie, pas un mot de plus ou je crois bien que je vais t'arracher la langue !

Le jeune homme tourna son regard vers lui, au départ très sérieux, mais cela ne dura pas. Au bout de quelques secondes, il pointa le bout de sa langue, puis la fit remonter jusqu'à essayer de lui faire toucher le bout de son nez, tandis qu'il mimait un loucheur.

Klaus resta impassible quelques secondes, mais sa mimique eut raison de lui et le fit rire. Il détourna son regard pour tenter de regagner une contenance, mais c'était peine perdue. Pauvre de lui, il était tombé sur un clown, un qui ne le laissait pas indifférent d'ailleurs.

Le rire enfantin du jeune homme se répercuta dans l'habitacle, mais une question taraudait toujours l'esprit du vampire :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne prends rien au sérieux Stiles ? C'est insensé ! Je suis un vampire, une créature qui pourrait te tuer en un battement de cil ! Et toi, tu ne trouves rien de mieux à faire que de te moquer de moi.

Stiles haussa les épaules et répondit naturellement :

\- Mais je sais que tu ne me feras aucun mal.

\- Si tu continues de jacasser, je ne peux rien promettre.

Le jeune humain se tut à nouveau, un rictus étirant ses lèvres, puis il répliqua amèrement :

\- Ma meute ne le supportait pas non plus. Chaque fois que je parlais un peu trop, ils me demandaient de me taire, encore et encore, devenant chaque fois de plus en plus grossier… Je suppose que j'ai fini par m'habituer.

Klaus ne dit rien, il laissa Stiles se confier à lui une fois de plus :

\- J'ai beaucoup donné à ma meute, beaucoup trop. Je leur ai donné mon temps, mon énergie, et j'ai fini par leur donner ma jeunesse. Alors que j'aurais pu avoir une vie d'étudiant normal, en sortant, en m'amusant, en déconnant, j'ai passé mon temps à sauver mes « amis » et à mentir à mon père pour le « protéger ». Aujourd'hui, je me rend compte que, non content de m'avoir volé ma jeunesse…

\- Ils t'ont également volé ton innocence, finit Klaus qui comprenait où il voulait en venir.

\- Exact, répondit-il en hochant la tête, avant qu'un sourire ne revienne illuminer son visage. Tu me demandes d'être sérieux, mais c'est ce que j'ai fais pendant quatre ans. Aujourd'hui, je peux prendre ma revanche, enfiler mon nez rouge, et jouer au clown, parce que j'en ai marre de toujours être sérieux.

Le vampire le dévisagea un court instant, une expression amusée sur le visage. Stiles avait une excellente philosophie, malheureusement, Klaus avait d'autres plans pour lui, mais il n'était pas obligé de le savoir, pour le moment.

\- Alors, où allons-nous ?, demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois.

Fermant les yeux, Klaus inspira à fond et lutta contre une soudaine pulsion meurtrière.

-Si tu ne veux pas me le dire, donne-moi au moins un indice !

Il ouvrit les yeux, ses nerfs quelques peu calmés :

\- Je te propose un marché : Je te donne le nom d'une destination intermédiaire, et en échange, je veux un silence total.

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme hocha la tête, puis mima de se sceller les lèvres, qu'il ferma à clés. Il ouvrit ensuite la fenêtre et y jeta la clés, avant de la refermer.

Amusé, Klaus lui répondit :

\- Nous allons faire une halte à Montgomery.

\- Mais pourquoi Montgomery ? C'est à peine à deux heures et demies d'ici ? Si ce n'est qu'une destination intermédiaire, pourquoi ne pas la zapper pour gagner plus de temps ? A moins que tu n'ai quelque chose de très important à faire là-bas.

Cette nouvelle série de questions était la goutte de boue qui fit déborder la vase. Klaus freina d'un coup sec, forçant la voiture à s'arrêter au milieu de la route, puis il se tourna vers Stiles :

\- Je t'en prie ! Par pitié ! S'il te plaît ! Tais-toi ! Tais-toi sinon au diable mes projets, je t'abandonne sur cette route.

\- Quels projets ?, demanda le jeune homme intrigué.

 _Oups ! Lapsus révélateur!_

\- Écoute Stiles, j'aime beaucoup trop ta compagnie pour t'abandonner sur la route. Cependant, si tu t'obstines à parler sans cesse, je te jure que je te bâillonne.

Satisfait de la réponse, Stiles sourit bêtement.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait sourire ?

\- Tu as dis que aimais ma compagnie. Beaucoup as-tu ajouté.

Klaus manqua de se frapper le front avec la paume de sa main :

\- Je viens de te dire que je comptais te laisser sur le bord de la route, et toi tout ce que tu retiens c'est « j'aime beaucoup ta compagnie » ?

\- Avoue que la première option est moins amusante.

Avant de répondre, le vampire rapprocha légèrement son visage de celui du jeune homme, dans une attitude qui se voulait intimidante:

\- As-tu vraiment envie de finir muet, mon garçon ?

Stiles l'imita dans un geste de défiance :

\- Mais je t'attend, papy !

Leur visage était si près l'un de l'autre qu'ils pouvaient sentir leur souffle les caresser.

Une voiture passa à côté d'eux à vive allure tout en klaxonnant.

\- Je crois que tu gênes la circulation, murmura Stiles.

Ils s'écartèrent à contrecœur et Klaus redémarra la voiture, tandis qu'à ses côtés, Stiles jubilait quant au lapsus de son compagnon de route.

Les deux heures de routes suivantes étaient longues et pénibles. Bien que Stiles c'était résolu à ne plus prononcer un mot tant qu'ils n'arriverais pas à Montgomery, ce voyage était toujours aussi pénible. Cependant, un détail égayait l'esprit de Klaus, en effet, le vampire était ravit de voir que les premières étapes de son plan s'emboîtaient parfaitement. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Il imaginait déjà toutes les choses qu'il ferait une fois son royaume récupéré, et plus il y pensait, plus son impatience grandissait. Mais il se consolait en se disant que bientôt, une nouvelle étape de son plan s'exécuterait, et il en était déjà tout excité.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la petite ville de Montgomery, où ils roulèrent une petite heure de plus, avant de se garer dans un parking visiblement réservé au Shérif.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?, demanda Stiles.

\- Je dois parler au Shérif de cette ville, c'est pour ça qu'on y fait une halte., dit-il en coupant le moteur.

\- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

Klaus défit sa ceinture et entrouvrit sa porte :

\- Non, je veux que tu restes dans la voiture, c'est bien compris ?

\- Cinq sur cinq !, répliqua-t-il nonchalamment.

Refermant la porte, Klaus s'en alla à vive allure.

Stiles attendit une bonne dizaine de secondes avant de décider qu'il en avait marre d'attendre. Il sortit de la voiture afin de se dégourdir les jambes.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

Stiles bondit en entendant cette voix étrangère. Il se retourna vivement et vit un homme en uniforme approcher. Il devait bien avoir une quarantaine d'années, il était grand, musclé et on pouvait voir sur les quelques mèches qui dépassaient de son chapeau, l'apparition de quelques cheveux gris.

\- Vous n'avez pas vu le panneau ? Seules les voitures de polices peuvent stationner ici !

Bien qu'il portait des lunettes de soleil, Stiles pouvait sentir tout le poids de son regard s'abattre lourdement sur lui.

\- Je suis désolé ! On ne voulait pas… Mais c'est que… Le Shérif ! On cherche le Shérif !

\- Et bien mon petit gars, le Shérif est devant toi, alors dis-moi ce que tu veux!

Le dit Shérif s'approcha de Stiles, suffisamment pour que ce dernier voit son insigne certifiant de son poste.

\- Mon ami est partit vous chercher à l'intérieur… Vous devriez le rejoindre.

La panique était évidente dans sa voix, qui effrayé, s'éloignait de lui. Mais plus il reculait, plus l'autre avançait. Quand il se retrouva bloqué contre la voiture, ce fut suffisant pour qu'il se fasse plaquer contre elle par cet inconnu.

\- Vous êtes mignon comme gars. Je pourrais vous mettre en cellule pour racolage. Mais, bien sûr, on peut toujours trouver un terrain d'entente.

Sa voix rauque et son sous entendu pervers le faisait trembler de peur. Peur qui s'amplifia lorsque le Shérif posa sur ses fesses une main baladeuse.

\- Laisse-toi faire, je te promet que tu ne le regretteras pas !, dit-il en tentant de passer une main dans son pantalon.

\- Non ! Arrêtez !, protesta-t-il, en se débattant vainement, les yeux clos par la panique.

Alors qu'il pensait se faire violer sur ce parking, il entendit l'homme gémir de douleur, avant de le sentir reculer. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il vit Klaus, ce dernier avait choppé le pervers par le cou et l'avait fait reculer.

\- Laisse le ! Il est avec moi !

\- Oh je vois ! C'est ton nouveau jouet !, ricana le Shérif bêtement.

\- Nous ne sommes pas là pour ça !, dit Klaus en le lâchant. As-tu l'information que je t'ai demandé ?

\- Oui monsieur Klaus !, répondit l'humain et se massant le cou. Elle se trouve actuellement dans le Garden District.

\- C'est parfait ! Maintenant, rend-moi un dernier service. Demande lui de me retrouver au bar _Leroy_ ce soir.

Le Shérif hésita :

\- Comment être sûr qu'elle acceptera ?

\- Précise bien que j'ai une offre à lui faire. Une offre _très_ intéressante. Maintenant va-t'en !

Il hocha la tête et décampa très vite.

Klaus se tourna ensuite vers Stiles et prit ses mains entre les siennes :

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Oui je crois… De quoi est-ce que vous parliez tous les deux ?

\- On parlait affaire, répondit-il de façon évasive.

\- Quelle genre d'affaire ?

\- Le genre qui ne te concerne pas.

Le ton soudain sec du vampire surprit le jeune homme, qui, pour la première fois depuis sa rencontre avec Klaus, trouvait tous ses secrets inquiétants.

 _Idiot ! Klaus est un très vieux vampire. S'il garde autant de secret c'est peut-être parce qu'il ne fait confiance qu'à peu de gens._

Oui, c'était sans doute l'explication la plus logique pour expliquer son attitude.

\- Viens, je vais nous prendre de quoi manger et on ira se promener sur Riverfront si tu veux.

Stiles hocha la tête et remonta dans la voiture.

Ils prirent leur sandwichs dans une petite boulangerie avant de repartir. Le Riverfront Park n'était pas très loin de là. Klaus gara la voiture dans un petit parking situé dans Coosa Street, puis ils firent le reste du chemin à pied.

Ils s'installèrent au SandBAR pour déguster leur repas et boire un verre.

Stiles n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis leur rencontre avec le Shérif. Il n'était pas sous le choc, mais un détail le dérangeait : Lui qui avait abandonné sa maison, sa vie à Beacon Hills pour suivre un étranger, il avait été déçu de constater que ce même étranger ne lui faisait pas assez confiance pour partager ses secrets. Peut-être lui en demandait-il beaucoup, c'est vrai, après tout, il n'était pas dans _l'obligation_ de tout lui dire. Enfin, il avait seulement espéré…

A la fin de leur repas, alors que Klaus réglait la note, Stiles se rendit sur le Riverfront Park et s'installa dans l'herbe. De là, il se mit à rêver en regardant le cours d'eau. Son esprit naviguait sur les rivages du souvenir, des souvenirs de son enfance, avec ses parents et Scott. Où était passé ce temps là ? Où tout semblait tellement plus facile, et où le monde semblait moins effrayant.

Klaus prit place à ses côtés et s'assit en silence. Il laissa le jeune homme se nourrir de songes tandis qu'il laissait son regard dériver vers le cours d'eau.

La tiédeur de ce début d'après midi laissait prévoir une nuit fraîche. Le soleil caressait doucement leur visage, de même qu'une petite brise agréable.

\- A quoi est-ce que tu penses ?

Stiles, pas le moins perturbé par cette question, répondit sans s'extirper à sa contemplation :

\- Je pensais à mon père. J'étais en train de me dire qu'il devait avoir reçu ma lettre.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'être plus explicite. Le choc de cette nouvelle allait le mettre à genoux, mais la question qui demeurait était : Combien de temps avant qu'il ne se relève ? Car aucun doute ne résidait dans leur cœur de son fils, il allait se relever.

Mais un autre problème le hantait : Celui de sa maladie !

Klaus avait sans doute fait montre d'un grand respect en ne lisant pas le contenu de sa lettre, autrement il lui aurait sans doute parlé de sa maladie. Il ignorait donc que ses jours étaient comptés. Une partie de lui voulait profiter de ce moment d'intimité pour tout raconter au vampire. Mais une autre part de lui, plus petite, et pourtant plus bruyante, lui hurlait de ne rien dire, d'attendre encore peu. Avait-il vraiment envie de voir le regard du vampire changer ? Avait-il vraiment envie de supporter jusqu'au dernier moment la pitié ou la compassion réservée à un mourant ? Non, ce serait trop pénible à supporter.

\- Mon père était un homme cruel…

Stiles tournait doucement la tête vers lui, une expression perplexe sur le visage.

\- C'était quelqu'un de très exigeant. Il était dur avec tous ses enfants, exigeaient d'eux qu'ils soient forts !

Comprenant qu'il était en train de se livrer à lui, Stiles se rapprocha et écouta attentivement.

\- J'avais quatre frères, Elijah, Kol, Finn et Henrik…

\- Avais ?

\- Henrik est mort, tué par un loup-garou.

Stiles posa sa main sur son épaule :

\- Je suis désolé.

\- C'était de ma faute. Les adultes nous avaient interdits d'aller voir les loups se transformer, mais on l'a fait. Ma sœur Rebekah a toujours essayé de m'absoudre de sa mort, mais mon père ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

\- Et ta mère ?

\- Ma mère était une sorcière. C'était femme charmante, et elle nous aimait, jusqu'au jour où Henrik est mort. Ce jour là, elle a décidé que plus aucun enfant ne subirait la colère des loups. Le soir même, elle se lançait dans un rituel, et nous transforma tous en vampire.

Les yeux écarquillés, Stiles crut mal comprendre :

\- Tu veux dire que tu…

\- Oui Stiles !, le coupa-t-il. Ma sœur, mes frères et moi, sommes les premiers vampires de l'histoire.

Le jeune homme était bouche bée, il ne savait pas trop quoi dire, ni même quoi penser.

Le rire de Klaus le ramena à la réalité :

\- Si j'avais su que cet aveux te ferais perdre ta langue je l'aurais dis plus tôt.

Amusé, Stiles rit de bon cœur avec lui, jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau silence s'installe. Il n'avait pas besoin de rajouter quoi que ce soit. Il ne pouvait que remercier Klaus pour cet élan d'honnêteté, à croire qu'il avait sentit que tous ses secrets le pesaient. Ce premier pas qu'il avait fait lui mettait du baume au cœur.

Le reste de l'après midi passa ainsi, dans un calme plat et apaisant. Au loin, on pouvait voir le soleil disparaître, laissant dans son sillage un voile flamboyant se mêlant aux premières nuances de bleues, prémices du manteau de la nuit qui allait recouvrir et souffler ce voile incandescent.

A mesure que le soleil disparaissait, la morsure du vent se faisait plus fraîche. Vêtu d'une simple chemise à carreaux rouges et noir par dessus son t-shirt Batman, commençait à trembler comme une feuille.

\- Tu es prêt à y aller ?, lui demanda Klaus.

\- Encore cinq minutes, répliqua-t-il en croisant se frottant les bras.

Klaus se leva et vint se placer derrière Stiles avant de s'asseoir à nouveau, de façon à avoir le jeune homme entre ses jambes. Il le prit ensuite par la taille et le rapprocha de son corps. Il se tendit au départ, puis se détendit progressivement, jusqu'à se serrer davantage contre lui pour profiter de sa chaleur corporelle.

\- Tu réalises que tu me dois une explication, n'est-ce pas ?

Il n'avait pas besoin d'être plus précis, Klaus savait de quoi il voulait parler. Ses bras serpentèrent autour de sa taille et il murmura :

\- Plus tard.

Cette réponse sembla le satisfaire puisqu'il ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par ses bras puissants.

Tenir le jeune humain dans ses bras ne lui posait aucun problème. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait été si proche de quelqu'un. Ce n'était pas désagréable. Certes, Stiles était un pion dans son échiquier, mais un pion pouvait servir de différente manière quand on savait les manipuler correctement. Le fait qu'il se laisse aller dans ses bras montrait qu'il lui faisait confiance et se sentait en sécurité avec lui. C'était presque trop facile !

La nuit tombait doucement, et Klaus savait qu'ils allaient devoir se lever. Tout de même, il n'était pas pressé que ce moment arrive. Ce doux parfum de vanille qui émanait du garçon était si délicieux qu'il ne se lassait pas de le humer. Par ailleurs, il avait une peau si douce…

 _Stop ! Ressaisis-toi ! Ce n'est pas le moment de divaguer !_

Jugeant qu'il était temps de partir, Klaus se releva avec Stiles et rejoignirent la voiture. Le bar _Leroy_ n'était qu'à dix minutes du parc, sur Forest Avenue.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on vient faire ici ?, demanda Stiles perplexe alors que Klaus coupa le moteur.

\- Je suis venu chercher une vieille amie.

\- Vieille de combien ?

Klaus hésita :

\- 500 ans.

\- Rien que ça ? C'est d'elle que tu parlais avec le Shérif ?

\- Oui ! J'ai besoin d'elle pour une affaire, mais elle ne sera pas facile à convaincre.

\- Est-ce que je dois rester dans la voiture ?

\- Non, tu peux venir avec moi. Cependant tu m'attendras un peu plus loin pendant que je lui parlerais.

Klaus sortit de la voiture, suivit de près par Stiles qui demanda :

\- Pourquoi elle aime pas les humains ?

La main sur la poignée de l'entrée, Klaus répondit :

\- Si elle les aime… Un peu trop si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

S'imaginant déjà vidé de son sang par une folle furieuse, Stiles hocha vivement la tête. Une fois rentré dans le bar, il s'éloigna le plus possible du vampire, tandis que ce dernier cherchait sa proie.

Il la trouva, assise à une table près d'une baie vitrée. Il vint prendre place face à elle.

\- Klaus !, s'exclama-t-elle avec un faux sourire.

\- Katherine ! Je suis ravie de te revoir ! J'imagine que le plaisir n'est pas partagé.

\- J'ai appris que tu avais un marché à me proposer, alors ne me fait pas languir plus longtemps et viens en au fait.

Le sourire de l'Originel s'élargit :

\- Bien ! J'imagine que tu sais que j'ai bâti un empire à la Nouvelle-Orléans.

La jeune femme pouffa :

\- Bien sûr, tous les vampires assez vieux pour connaître ton nom le savent.

\- Ce que tu ne sais pas en revanche, c'est que ce même empire m'a été volé par Marcel…

\- Ton fils adoptif ?, le coupa-t-elle.

\- Lui-même.

\- Et comment s'y est-il prit ?, demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

\- En demandant assistance auprès d'une sorcière, d'une hybride et de Rebekah et Elijah.

\- Et qu'attends-tu de moi au juste ?

\- Joins-toi à moi ! Si tu m'aide à récupérer mon royaume, je te promet du pouvoir, et la garantie de ne plus être pourchassé… Par moi en tout cas.

\- C'est tout ? Nous deux contre une sorcière, ton fils, ton frère et ta sœur ?

\- Voyons Katherine, tu sais que je ne viens jamais les mains vides, répondit-il en pivotant vers le bar.

La jeune femme imita son geste et attendit.

\- Tu vois le jeune homme avec sa chemise à carreaux.

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Il sera notre carte maîtresse !

\- Cet enfant ! Comment ?

\- Tu vas devoir me faire confiance Katerina. Joins-toi à moi, et je te réserverais une place de choix dans mon empire.

Katherine resta dubitative un moment avant de répondre :

\- Je fais sans doute une erreur, mais je sais d'expérience que s'il faut être dans un camps, mieux vaut choisir le tien.

La joie de l'Originel à peine contenue, il sourit avant d'aller chercher Stiles. Il le ramena à leur table et fit les présentations :

\- Katherine, je te présente Stiles ! Stiles, voici Katherine, ma vieille amie !

\- Enchanté !

La jeune femme se leva et, avec son habituel sourire charmeur, lui serra la main.

\- Je suis ravie de te connaître, vraiment !

\- Maintenant que les présentations sont faîtes, hâtons-nous. La route est encore longue.

Guidant ses deux « amis » jusqu'à sa voiture, Klaus songeait déjà à la prochaine étape de son plan.

Quelques heures après leur départ de Montgomery, Stiles s'assoupit une nouvelle fois dans la voiture.

\- Les humains sont tellement fragiles, râla Katherine.

Klaus n'avait pas répliqué, elle ne savait pas tout ce que ce garçon avait enduré. Il se retenait de lui dire à quel point il était fort. Ça, elle n'avait pas besoin de le savoir, c'était un secret entre lui et Stiles.

Vers minuit, ils arrivèrent enfin à Eden Isle, leur nouvelle résidence. Une petite ville au bord de l'eau. Après l'ouragan Katrina en 2005, Klaus avait investit dans une maison dans le quartier de Vela Cove. Il avait beaucoup aimé celle qui se trouvait tout à l'est, maison qu'il avait par ailleurs rénové entièrement.

Coupant le moteur, Klaus sortit de voiture avant d'ouvrir la porte de Stiles. Il défit sa ceinture et le porta ensuite à l'intérieur de la maison. Il le déposa à l'étage, dans la chambre qui allait être la sienne, le déshabilla et glissa un drap sur lui avant de quitter la pièce.


	4. AN

Bonsoir à tous,

Je sais que cela fait très longtemps que vous attendez les prochains chapitres, et je tiens à m'excuser pour ces mois d'absences. Malheureusement pour moi, ma vie personnelle et le manque d'inspiration m'ont fait quitter le site un long moment.

Je tenais cependant à vous laisser ce petit message pour vous dire que je me suis remis à écrire. Je ne vous garantis pas que je publierais "vite" mais en tout cas, je suis en train de finir cette fic.

Merci encore à ceux qui prennent le temps, à la fois, de lire et de laisser des commentaires. C'est grâce à vous et à vos commentaires que je peux me corriger ou tout simplement me réjouir du fait que quelqu'un aime ce que je fais.

Merci encore, et à bientôt :)


	5. Chapter 3

Salut tout le monde ! Je suis de retour ! Je sais que ça fait très longtemps, et je m'en excuse, j'ai eu une grosse panne d'inspiration et j'ai volontairement mis cette fic en pose en attendant de retrouver l'inspi et l'envie d'écrire. Heureusement pour nous elle est revenue ^^

C'est donc avec joie que je vous présente ce troisième chapitre.

Bonne lecture ;)

P.S: Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de mettre des reviews, un chapitre nécessite beaucoup de temps et de travail, et vos reviews sont de vraies récompenses pour nous. Alors merci :)

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Stiles se réveilla bercé par le bruit des vagues. Non, il ne rêvait pas, ou du moins, il ne rêvait plus, c'était bien l'océan qu'il entendait.

Se redressant doucement pour ne pas avoir le vertige, il prit quelques secondes pour bien se réveiller. Ces derniers temps, il avait l'impression de dormir plus que de raison, mais ce n'était qu'une impression, car il ne faisait que rattraper ses heures de sommeil perdues.

Il bailla lourdement avant de s'étirer, c'est à cet instant que le constat de sa presque nudité lui sauta aux yeux. Fort heureusement, il avait toujours son boxer spider-man, un vrai soulagement qui ne fut que de courte durée lorsqu'il comprit que Klaus l'avait sûrement déshabillé avant de le coucher. Ses joues rosirent en comprenant cela.

Il étudia la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait. C'était une petite pièce aux murs d'un gris clair, le parquet était de même couleur, mais dans une teinte beaucoup plus sombre. Le lit dans lequel il reposait était en bois d'ébène, la couverture noire et les oreillers blancs. C'était une belle chambre, sobre et classe à la fois, rien à voir avec sa petite chambre chez son père, aux murs bleus recouverts de posters de super-héros.

Scannant très vite la pièce, il vit que ses vêtements avaient été pliés avec soin et déposés au pied du lit. Il s'étira une dernière fois avant de les saisir et de s'habiller.

La maison était vide, calme. Le seul bruit qui filtrait était le chant mélodieux des vagues, un son si doux à ses oreilles. La curiosité devint si forte qu'il ne put y résister. Il sortit pour admirer son nouvel habitat, et ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle.

Ce n'était pas une villa extraordinaire sur une île paradisiaque, mais c'était encore mieux. Il se trouvait sur une petite ville située en bord de mer, son urbanisme peu commun la rendait magnifique à ses yeux de petit garçon.

Contournant la maison, il alla se perdre sur le ponton qui s'y trouvait. Il n'était pas très grand, mais au bout se trouvait un magnifique bateau à voile.

Le vent caressait son visage, il ferma les yeux et laissa son esprit voguer au grès du vent.

\- C'est magnifique, murmura-t-il dans un soupire d'extase.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, répondit une voix derrière lui.

Ouvrant les yeux, il ne prit pas la peine de se retourner pour voir qui était derrière lui, il le savait déjà.

\- Je ne pouvais pas rêver meilleur endroit où rester.

Derrière lui Klaus ne répondit pas, il se contentait de le fixer intensément, jusqu'à rendre le rendre quelque peu mal à l'aise.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Stiles en se retournant.

Klaus leva les mains, l'air innocent :

\- Rien ! Je ne fais qu'admirer la vue.

Ses joues rosirent sous le compliment, mais Klaus se rectifia :

\- Je parlais de l'océan !

\- Bien sûr ! Répondit-il en baissant un instant les yeux.

Il laissa le silence s'installer entre eux, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le besoin urgent de poser une nouvelle question :

\- Où sommes-nous ?

Son regard venait de croiser de nouveau celui du vampire.

\- Bienvenu à Eden Isle, Stiles, ou peu importe comment tu t'appelles.

Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres :

\- Ça t'intrigue de ne pas savoir ?

\- Non, ça me frustre. Saurais-je un jour qui tu es ?

\- Peut-être le jour où _je_ saurais enfin qui tu es.

Ce fut au tour de Klaus de rire :

\- Je vais préparer le déjeuner, libre à toi de nous rejoindre quand tu le désires.

Klaus s'éloigna, laissant Stiles seul face à la mer.

Beaucoup de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit, toutes tournaient autour de Klaus. Pourquoi faisait-il tant de mystères ? Pourquoi ne semblait-il ne pas lui faire confiance ? Ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis longtemps, mais Stiles avait accepté de le suivre aveuglément. Son « sacrifice » ne méritait-il pas un peu d'honnêteté de la part du vampire ? A moins que ces mille dernières années ne l'avaient marquées de telle façon qu'il n'était plus certain de pouvoir accorder sa confiance à personne.

Stiles lui avait confié ses secrets, tellement naturellement, que cela en était effrayant.

Que lui était-il arrivé ? Qui était-il devenu ? Avait-il tellement changé ces quatre dernières années au point de faire aveuglément confiance à un inconnu ?

oOo

Plaçant un assortiment de légumes devant lui, Klaus commençait à préparer le déjeuner. C'était une activité à laquelle il avait pris goût au fil des années. Bien qu'il ne disait pas non à une bonne gorgée de sang directement tirée de la jugulaire d'une pauvre victime, il aimait cuisiner, et l'arrivée de son nouvel invité allait lui permettre de se mettre plus souvent aux fourneaux.

Il savait que Stiles ne quitterait pas tout de suite le ponton. Il allait s'enivrer de cette nouvelle sensation de calme et de sérénité que pouvait apporter le simple bruit des vagues.

Seul dans sa cuisine, l'hybride savourait ces quelques secondes de paix lorsque que Katherine débarqua en faisant claquer ses talons dans un vacarme assourdissant.

\- Il faut qu'on parle toi et moi ! Dit-elle en se positionnant face à lui, de l'autre côté du comptoir.

Klaus arrêta de couper ses légumes et leva la tête vers elle.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Katherine ! Tu as passées une bonne nuit ? Personnellement j'ai dormi comme un bébé ! C'est gentil de me le demander. Répondit-il en reprenant sa tâche.

\- Arrête de te moquer de moi et sois sérieux ! Qu'est-ce que on attend au juste ?

Il s'arrêta encore et demanda :

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Je n'ai pas accepté de t'aider pour te voir jouer au Master Chef tous les jours ! Tu m'as promis du pouvoir et un royaume, alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Les lèvres pleines de l'Originel s'étirèrent en un sourire narquois. Il adorait rendre Katherine folle. Cette torture psychologique renforçait son pouvoir sur elle. C'était un sentiment exquis.

\- Tu vois, dit-il en pointant son couteau vers elle. C'est exactement pour ça que _je_ suis le cerveau dans cette histoire et que _tu_ n'es qu'un vulgaire pion dans l'échiquier.

Outrée, elle ne put s'empêcher de répliquer :

\- Fais attention Klaus ! Tu es venus à moi me demander de l'aide, mais je pourrais très bien te laisser te débrouiller et continuer à te fuir comme je l'ai toujours fais.

\- Fuir !?

Il rit à gorge déployée avant de reprendre :

\- Pour aller où ? Washington ? Chicago ? Montgomery ? Miami ? Boston ? Ou même Paris ?

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent, elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il venait de citer un bon nombre d'endroit où elle était restée quand elle le fuyait.

\- Oui Katherine… J'ai toujours su où te trouver. Si je ne t'ai pas mis le grappin dessus avant c'était pour te donner un faux sentiment de sécurité. Ravie de voir que ça ait marché. Par ailleurs, ne te fourvoies pas ! Je t'ai demandé si tu étais prêtes à m'accorder librement ton aide, mais je peux toujours me montrer plus persuasif, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Katherine n'avait pas besoin que Klaus laisse sa phrase en suspens pour comprendre ce qu'il disait. Il lui faisait clairement comprendre que si elle ne l'aidait pas, il l'hypnotiserait pour faire d'elle son pion, littéralement.

Sa colère remplacée par un sentiment de peur, elle se contenta de demander.

\- Alors explique-moi ce qu'on attend. Si Stiles est ta carte maîtresse, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour l'utiliser ? Comment est-ce que tu comptes l'utiliser ?

Ravie de voir qu'elle obtempérait, Klaus se remit à cuisiner.

\- Avant de commencer quoi que ce soit, j'ai besoin de quelque chose que seul Stiles peut me donner.

\- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce que ce gamin à de si spécial pour que tu en fasses la pièce maîtresse de ton plan ? Demanda-t-elle plus qu'agacée.

Cessant une nouvelle fois la coupe de ses légumes, il la regarda, une expression amusée sur le visage.

\- Serais-tu jalouses de lui ?

Outrée, la jeune femme croisa les bras :

\- Absolument pas !

Klaus ricana :

\- Tu devrais !

Il fit le tour du comptoir et vint murmurer à son oreille :

\- Il a la peau si douce, et une odeur, mmm…. Une vraie sucrerie.

Il ouvrit le frigo qui se trouvait derrière elle et en sortit de l'eau avant de reprendre sa place.

Les yeux ronds, Katherine demanda :

\- Est-ce que tu l'as… ?

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, comme pour demander à Klaus de la terminer, ce que fit ce dernier avec plaisir :

\- Quoi ? Est-ce que je l'ai mis dans mon lit ? Pas encore, chaque chose en son temps.

Dégoûtée par le ton lubrique de l'Originel, elle tenta vainement de chasser les images qui lui venaient à l'esprit.

\- Quelle est la prochaine étape du plan alors ? Demanda-t-elle histoire de changer de sujet.

Klaus marqua une courte pose dans laquelle il sembla réfléchir à la façon dont il allait présenter la chose :

\- Je dois me rendre dans une ville voisine pour trouver quelqu'un d'important. Cependant je ne peux pas emmener Stiles avec moi, je vais donc devoir te laisser avec lui.

Le ton amer de sa voix fit comprendre à la jeune femme que cette perspective ne lui plaisait aucunement.

\- Oh ! Tu as peur que j'abîme ton jouet ?

En un battement de cils, l'hybride saisit un couteau et le lança vers elle. L'arme frôla sa joue et se planta sur le frigo derrière elle.

\- Fais attention aux mots que tu emploies _Katerina !_

Les rares fois où il utilisait son nom, c'était pour se montrer menaçant. Un regard rapide vers le couteau, toujours plantée dans la porte du frigo renforça cette hypothèse.

\- Stiles est peut-être un outil dans ma quête, mais je ne te permet pas de lui manquer de respect !

Cette lueur dans ses yeux… Si Katherine ne le connaissait pas aussi bien, elle aurait juré que…

\- Est-ce qu'on mange bientôt ? J'ai une faim de loup ! S'exclama joyeusement Stiles en débarquant dans la cuisine.

Sa joie de vivre contagieuse, l'hybride lui offrit un large sourire, sous le regard suspicieux de la jeune femme, que Stiles ne remarqua pas.

\- Cela ne devrait plus être très long, donne-moi encore une petite heure !

\- Parfait, je voudrais prendre une petite douche avant, est-ce qu'il y aurait des vêtements à ma taille ici ?

\- Bien sûr, je t'apporte ça tout de suite.

\- Merci !

Sans attendre de réponse, Stiles alla monter les marches deux par deux pour se jeter dans la douche.

Katherine attendit qu'il soit suffisamment loin pour ne pas les entendre :

\- Je n'en reviens pas ! Tu joues avec ton humanité !

Le regard fermé de son aîné lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait touché en plein dans le mile.

\- Toi qui a passé ce dernier millénaire à l'enterrer parce qu'elle te rendait « faible », tu te permets de jouer avec pour les beaux yeux de ce gamin !

\- Je fais ce qu'il faut pour récupérer mon royaume !

\- Tu joues avec le feu !

\- Serais-tu en train de douter de moi ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton inquisiteur.

\- Je ne doute pas de ta détermination, mais quand on y mêle des sentiments ça ne donne rien de bon. Il faut que tu arrêtes ça avant de faire une erreur.

\- Flash info Katherine : Je ne commet jamais d'erreur !

Il s'éloigna, mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à monter les escaliers pour rejoindre Stiles, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Intrigué, il alla ouvrir.

\- Quelle bonne surprise ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ! S'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire. Que me vaut ce plaisir ?

oOo

Sa douche terminée, Stiles sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette enroulée autour de la taille. Il retourna dans sa chambre où des vêtements propres étaient censés l'attendre. Il fut étonné de constater que Klaus avait oublié de les lui monter. Il n'avait pas envie de remettre ses vieux vêtements sales, alors il fouilla dans les placards et trouva une chemise qui devait être au vampire, beaucoup trop grande pour lui, elle ferait très bien l'affaire. Il l'enfila et la boutonna avant de descendre. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais la grande taille de ce vêtement le couvrirait suffisamment, le temps qu'il demande à Klaus de lui monter des fringues à sa taille.

Il descendit les escaliers et surprit le vampire en train de parler à un étranger.

\- Marcel s'inquiète de voir son plus grand rival si près de chez lui, il m'envoie vérifier que tu ne fasses pas de bêtises.

 _Qui était ce Marcel ?_

\- Tu pourras dire à ton maître que tout va bien, je ne suis pas en train de préparer la prochaine grande guerre.

Stiles aurait souhaité se faire tout petit, mais l'étranger le repéra.

\- Tu ne nous présente pas Nick ?

L'Originel n'avait pas besoin de se tourner pour savoir que Stiles se trouvait dans son dos, mais lorsqu'il se retourna, il eut le souffle coupé. Le jeune homme ne portait qu'une chemise lui appartenant, trop grande pour lui, elle masquait partiellement sa nudité. Cette vision éveilla chez lui un instinct primitif qui lui criait de cacher _son_ humain aux yeux de tous.

Visiblement trop long à réagir, l'homme devança l'immortel en entrant dans la maison et en venant baiser la main du jeune homme.

\- Je me présente, Elijah Michaelson ! Le frère de Nicklaus.

Tremblant comme une feuille, il répondit :

\- Stiles Stilinski. J'aimerais pouvoir dire que c'est un plaisir, mais je me trouve dans une situation…

Il s'arrêta, s'étudia un instant, puis reprit :

\- Disons une tenue compromettante.

\- Ne craignez rien, vous êtes magnifique.

En effet, Stiles pouvait voir le désir briller dans le regard de cet homme.

De son côté, Klaus regardait cette scène avec satisfaction. Il est vrai que l'arrivée de son frère ne l'arrangeait pas, mais d'un autre côté, son intérêt pour Stiles tombait à pic.

\- Accepteriez-vous de dîner avec moi ce soir ? Demanda Elijah.

\- Euh… Eh bien, je ne sais pas…

Stiles voulait dire non, dire qu'il ne le connaissait pas et qu'il ne savait s'il pouvait lui faire confiance, et pourtant… :

\- D'accord, répondit-il faiblement.

\- Parfait ! J'attendrais dehors.

Le vampire s'inclina respectueusement avant de quitter la demeure, suivit de près par son frère.

\- J'espère que cela ne t'ennuie pas que je t'emprunte ton invité. S'excusa Elijah tel le parfait gentleman qu'il était.

\- Aucunement ! Je devais m'absenter quelques heures de toute façon, je le préfère donc en ta compagnie qu'en celle de Katherine.

\- En parlant d'elle, tu ne m'as toujours pas dis ce qu'elle fait ici.

\- Disons que nous avons quelques affaires à régler elle et moi.

\- Toujours aussi rancunier.

\- A peine ! Bon, ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas ta compagnie mais je dois y aller. Je te confie Stiles.

\- Avec plaisir.

Klaus s'arrêta un instant, la colère montait en lui. Il était tiraillé entre la satisfaction de voir que Stiles allait occupé son frère un moment et une sorte de jalousie… Disons plutôt qu'il détestait que son frère pose ses mains sur ce qui lui appartenait, du moins, essayait-il de s'en convaincre.

Avec un sourire forcé, Klaus s'évanouit dans la nature. Une fois seul, Elijah demanda :

\- Que peux-tu me dire sur le garçon ?

Katherine se trouvait sur le pas de la porte, à surveiller les alentours :

\- Pas grand-chose, il s'appelle Stiles, il vient d'une petite ville qui s'appelle Beacon Hills et c'est la pièce maîtresse du plan de Klaus, bien que je ne vois pas comment. Ce n'est qu'un humain.

\- Tu sais pourtant qu'il ne faut pas juger un livre par sa couverture. Je vais tâcher d'en savoir plus sur lui.

\- Et que dois-je faire de mon côté ? Demanda la jeune femme.

\- A défaut de connaître son plan, arrange-toi pour briser le lien de confiance entre eux. Je m'occupe de distraire sa nouvelle arme.

\- Je suis heureuse de ne pas être à ta place. Se moqua-t-elle.

Elijah, l'air pensif, répliqua :

\- Y a des missions plus embêtantes.

Avec un air dégoûtée, elle s'éloigna et commença à chercher un élément pour monter Stiles contre Klaus.

oOo

Elijah était bien différent de Klaus. C'était quelqu'un de cultivé, de calme, posé, contrairement à son frère qui était plus… Sauvage ! Il se laissait guider par son instinct et son imagination. C'était quelqu'un d'impulsif, qui réfléchissait après l'action. Les deux frères étaient aussi différent que le jour et la nuit. L'un ressemblait à un lac calme et paisible, et l'autre à une mer déchaînée.

En parfait gentleman qu'il était, Elijah emmena Stiles dîner dans un bon restaurant, lui tint la porte, l'aida à s'asseoir et n'oubliait pas de le complimenter quand il le pouvait. Bien qu'il était en mission, Elijah était sensiblement attiré par l'innocence de ce jeune homme. Sa pureté lui plaisait, il n'avait rien à voir avec toutes les femmes qui avaient jalonnées sa vie. Mas le destin avait un cruel sens de l'humour, et encore une fois, il se retrouvait dans un nouveau triangle amoureux. Et encore une fois, Klaus menaçait de lui prendre ce qu'il convoitait.

Cette idée attristait quelque peu Elijah, qui se dit qu'il devrait peut-être renoncé à ce jeune homme. Mais d'un autre côté, Klaus préparait quelque chose, c'était certain, cela voulait sûrement dire qu'il ne s'intéressait à Stiles que dans e but de l'utiliser. Autrement dit, il avait encore une chance de le sauver.

Ce fut au cours du dîner que l'Originel se lança :

\- Alors, puis-je savoir ce que tu fais avec mon frère ? S'enquit Elijah.

La question interpella Stiles d'une façon plus que déplaisante. Même si le ton qu'employait le vampire semblait innocent, Stiles n'aimait pas sa question.

\- Nous nous sommes rencontrés sur le bord d'un pont, il semblait prêt à sauter alors j'ai essayé de l'en dissuader. Après avoir parlé, il m'a proposé de venir avec lui, et j'ai dis oui.

Le sourcil droit du vampire s'arqua dans une expression dubitative :

\- Juste comme ça ? Un vampire te propose de venir avec lui et tu lui dis oui sans même hésiter.

Stiles sourit. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre :

\- J'ai vécu pas mal d'événements traumatisants chez moi. J'avais besoin de m'éloignpour réfléchir, et Klaus m'offrait cette possibilité.

\- Oui mon frère a toujours été doué pour promettre la lune aux êtres les plus naïfs.

Le regard de Stiles se durcit sous la critique :

\- Cela fait bien longtemps que j'ai tourné le dos à ma naïveté de petit garçon.

En effet, il lui suffisait de le regarder pour comprendre que cet enfant avait perdu son innocence depuis longtemps. Que lui était-il arrivé ?

\- Pardonne-moi si je t'ai offensé.

\- Ce n'est rien. Se rembrunit-il.

Elijah venait de plomber l'ambiance, il s'en rendait compte, mais ce dîner n'avait rien de romantique. Il n'était pas là pour gagner le cœur du jeune homme, il était pour le mettre en garde contre Klaus et privé ce dernier de son « arme », bien que l'aîné des Mickaelson avait du mal à voir en ce jeune garçon une arme capable de vaincre Marcel.

\- Maintenant, dis-moi pourquoi tu m'as fais venir ici. Exigea Stiles.

\- Je te demande pardon ? Demanda Elijah l'air innocent.

Le sourire aux lèvres, il continua :

\- Vois-tu, d'où je viens, on m'a « utilisé » un nombre incalculable de fois. Je sais donc quand quelqu'un cherche à obtenir quelque chose de moi. Alors je t'écoute.

Elijah ricana, il venait d'être percé à jour, et par un humain de surcroît :

\- Très bien. Si je t'ai invité à dîner, c'est pour te parler de Klaus… Tu dois te méfier de lui.

Croisant les mains, Stiles observa suspicieusement le vampire.

\- Klaus n'est pas comme tu voudrais qu'il soit. Il est vindicatif, belliqueux, arrogant, sournois et imbus de lui-même. Si tu restes avec lui, il finira par t'utiliser et faire souffrir. Et je suppose que tu ne souhaites pas revivre une telle chose.

\- Alors tout ce cinéma, dit-il avec un geste de la main. C'était uniquement pour me dire que ton frère est un salopard dont je dois me méfier. C'est une plaisanterie.

\- J'admets, que ma démarche peut paraître étrange…

\- Non ! Répondit Stiles en lui coupant la parole. Ce qui étrange c'est un homme qui m'invite au restaurant après m'avoir vu tout au plus cinq minutes. Ce qui étrange c'est de voir un homme accuser son frère de vouloir m'utiliser et me faire souffrir alors que ledit frère se permet de me manipuler également.

\- Stiles, s'il te plaît !

\- Non ! J'en ai assez entendu. Dit-il en jetant sa serviette sur la table. Merci pour le dîner, mais maintenant je veux rentrer.

\- Comme tu voudras. Répondit l'Originel en se levant.

Le chemin du retour fut extrêmement silencieux, et pour cause, l'atmosphère dans la voiture était plus que tendu. Elijah se rendant finalement compte qu'il avait fait une erreur stratégique, il avait bêtement cru que ce jeune homme était naïvement tombé sous le charme de Klaus et qu'il lui suffisait de lui dépeindre l'horrible et pour authentique portrait de son frère pour le ramener à la raison. Mais il avait pris une belle claque en observant la réaction inverse. En effet, Stiles, comme il l'affirmait lui-même, avait déjà perdu son innocence, alors pourquoi suivre Klaus ? Peut-être avait-il vu quelque chose en lui, quelque chose de familier.

Après une longue route, ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Elijah coupa le moteur et attendit que Stiles fasse ou dise quelque chose.

\- Bon et bien, bonne soirée. Dit-il en posant sa main sur la poignet.

\- Stiles ! Pardonne-moi une nouvelle fois pour tout à l'heure, mais n'oublie rien de ce que je t'ai dis.

\- En tant que frère, tu le connais bien, je le reconnais. Mais j'ai pour habitude de me faire ma propre opinion sur les autres, alors, malgré des conseils qui, j'en suis sûr, partent d'une bonne intention, laisse-moi me faire ma propre opinion, quitte à y laisser des plumes.

Sans attendre de réponse, il ouvrit la porte et sortit de la voiture.

Arrivé dans la maison, il se dirigea vers le salon, où quelqu'un l'attendait.

\- Katherine ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore debout ?

\- Je t'attendais.

\- Pourquoi cela ?

La jeune femme se leva du fauteuil où elle était assise et avança vers lui, une lettre dans les mains.

\- Elijah t'a-t-il mis en garde contre Klaus ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui.

\- Et que lui a tu dis ?

\- Je lui ai juste dis que je me faisais ma propre opinion sur les autres. Pourquoi cette question ? Tu veux ajouter d'autres adjectifs peu flatteur au portrait déjà bien noir qu'Elijah à brosser de lui ?

\- Non, je ne te dirais rien de ce que je sais sur lui, une nuit ne suffirait pas… Mais si tu dois te faire « ta propre opinion », commence par jeter un coup d'œil à cette lettre.

Elle lui glissa la lettre dans les mains avant de s'éloigner.

Les mains tremblantes, Stiles ouvrit l'enveloppe qui contenait une lettre qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il lit les premiers mots à haute voix :

\- Cher Derek...


	6. Chapter 4

Ses mains tremblantes faisaient vibrer la feuille de papier. Ses yeux étaient humides de ce douloureux constat : Klaus avait trahi sa confiance !

Une fois de plus, quelqu'un s'était joué de lui. Comment avait-il pu être aussi idiot ? Aussi aveugle et naïf ? Oui, c'était plutôt cela, il avait été incroyablement et épouvantablement crédule, à tel point que cela en était effrayant et douloureux.

Mais pourquoi sa souffrance était-elle aussi vive ? Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il se faisait trahir, il était habitué. C'était malheureux de l'admettre, mais voilà la triste réalité : Au début, les coups bas étaient comme des coups de poignards dans son cœur, mais avec le temps, ils ont fini par le laisser de marbre. Il avait finalement compris qu'il ne souffrait que parce qu'il plaçait ses amis sur un piédestal.

Il pensait pourtant avoir appris de ses erreurs… Quel idiot !

Cette lettre était tellement importante pour lui, comment Klaus a fait pour ne pas le remarquer ? Peut-être a-t-il volontairement nier son importance. S'il l'avait gardé, il l'avait sûrement lu. Alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir posté ? Cette lettre était-elle dangereuse au point qu'il décide de la garder ? Il ne connaissait même pas Derek, alors pourquoi le priver de sa dernière lettre ? C'était étrange venant de Klaus, et blessant. Depuis leur rencontre, Stiles lui s'était totalement fié à lui, espérant que le vampire en fasse de même. Alors pourquoi ? Ces mille ans d'existences avaient-elles été si terribles qu'il ne se sentait plus la force de faire confiance à quiconque ? Il avait pourtant perdu son royaume ! Comment quelqu'un qui connaissait la trahison pouvait-il intentionnellement en vendre un autre sachant la douleur que cela pouvait provoquer ? Peut-être espérait-il qu'il n'apprenne jamais la vérité. C'était si cruel.

Une explication avec l'hybride s'imposait !

Essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de la manche, il prit un gros livre au hasard dans la bibliothèque, s'installa dans un fauteuil du salon et étudia son pavé : Abysse, un livre de 1000 pages !

De quoi m'occuper toute la nuit, songea-t-il.

Il l'ouvrit et commença sa longue lecture. Cela parlait d'un groupe de scientifique et d'une cité sous-marine, le genre de lecture que sa mère aurait adoré lui faire découvrir. Elle avait tout le temps le chic pour dénicher les meilleurs bouquins, ceux qu'elle et Stiles adoraient. Il était incapable de se souvenir d'un livre que sa mère lui avait présenté et qu'il avait détesté.

Les pages défilèrent vite, si vite qu'il se retrouva happé par cette histoire. Il en vint même à souhaiter que Klaus ne rentre pas ce soir, afin de lui permettre de finir sa lecture, certes, mais également parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de s'arracher à ce moment de quiétude pour se disputer. Par ailleurs, il était si confortablement installé dans ce canapé, qu'il n'avait pas envie de s'en extirper.

C'est aux alentours de trois heures du matin que Klaus revint. Stiles se releva en cachant la lettre dans son livre avant de le rejoindre. Il était accompagné d'une belle jeune femme, grande, élancée, la peau mate et les yeux émeraudes. Elle était magnifique, mais sa beauté ne résidait pas dans ses traits gracieux. C'est quand leur regard se croisa qu'il vit cette chose qui l'attira fortement : l'intelligence !

Elle était vêtue d'une d'une belle robe d'été blanche, sans les motifs habituels pour détourner l'attention, et ne portait aucun maquillage. Bref, l'élégance de la simplicité alliée à une beauté intelligente, un mélange parfait. Oui, elle était, à ses yeux d'adolescent, la perfection faite femme.

\- Je vois que tu étais en très bonne compagnie, constata le jeune homme.

Klaus perçu la jalousie dans sa voix :

\- C'est toi qui me dit ça, alors que tu as passé la journée en compagnie de mon frère ?

Stiles préféra ne pas relever cette question :

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Notre nouvelle colocataire !

La jeune femme fit un pas vers lui et tendit une main qu'il saisit, non sans hésitation.

\- Je m'appelle Andréa.

\- Stiles, enchanté.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'un Stiles ? Demanda-t-elle incertaine.

Derrière eux, Klaus pouffait, il avait posé la même question lors de leur première rencontre.

\- C'est juste un surnom.

Elle acquiesça mais ne demanda pas plus d'explications, de plus, elle sentait qu'il voulait avoir une discussion avec Klaus, alors elle s'excusa et monta se trouver une chambre à l'étage.

\- Comment s'est passé ton dîner avec Elijah ? Demanda l'hybride en parfait gentleman.

\- Très mal, mais ce n'est pas la priorité pour le moment.

Il sortit la lettre du livre et lui tendit :

\- Explique-moi d'abord ça !

Klaus n'avait pas besoin de l'ouvrir pour savoir de quoi il retournait :

\- Où l'as-tu trouvé ?

\- Aucune importance, explique-moi ce qu'elle fait ici ! Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas envoyé avec l'autre ?

Le regard de Klaus se durcit, il ne supportait pas les interrogatoires .

\- Je n'ai pas à me justifier devant toi, je fais ce qu'il me plaît !

Il tenta de se frayer un chemin jusqu'au minibar du salon mais Stiles lui bloqua le passage avec son corps. Grâce à sa grande taille, son visage était au même niveau que celui du vampire.

\- Je ne suis pas ton père, tu as le droit de faire ce qui te chante, sauf quand ça me touche personnellement. Je t'avais demander de me rendre ce service, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ?

\- Comme si ce n'était pas déjà évident ! S'exclama l'hybride en bousculant légèrement Stiles.

Il atteignit le bar et se servit un verre.

\- Donc tu l'as lu, constata tristement le jeune homme.

\- Évidemment que je l'ai lu ! Répondit Klaus comme si c'était tout naturel.

Stiles se tourna vers lui et le regarda, peiné :

\- Et tu ne cherches même pas à mentir.

\- A quoi bon ? Cette lettre parle d'elle-même, alors autant me montrer honnête.

Stiles ne put s'empêcher de pouffer :

\- C'est étonnant de la part d'un homme qui a triché et qui espérait que son mensonge ne soit pas découvert.

\- Pourquoi en faire une si grande histoire ?

\- Parce que je te faisais confiance ! Explosa-t-il.

Cette petite « explosion » surpris les deux hommes. Le silence s'installa entre eux, durant lequel l'Originel dévisagea intensément le jeune garçon. C'est au bout d'une interminable minute que le vampire brisa le silence :

\- Tu es bien trop naïf.

\- Naïf ? Répéta-t-il incrédule. Naïf ? Moi naïf ?

Plus il se répétait, plus il s'agitait. Il commença à ressentir une douleur dans sa poitrine, une douleur intense, trop intense. Il ne parvenait pas à la canaliser où à la calmer. Les larmes coulaient. Il commençait à sangloter, sous le regard impuissant du vampire qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Stiles était peut-être une de ses personnes à fleur de peau, se dit-il.

Se levant de son fauteuil, il essaya de lui prendre le bras pour le ramener à la raison, mais dès que sa main se posa sur lui, il reçu une belle gifle en échange. Il lâcha plusieurs jurons avant de partir se réfugier dans sa chambre.

\- Et bien ! S'exclama Katherine depuis la porte d'entrée. Il se défend le gamin, mais je doute qu'il soit assez fort pour tenir tête à Marcel.

Klaus l'observa, elle arborait un sourire victorieux.

\- Évidemment ! C'est toi qui lui a remis la lettre.

\- Je devais le faire, tu étais trop occupé à jouer les gentlemen avec lui. C'est un rôle qui ne te sied pas du tout, au passage.

Il ferma les yeux et essaya de ne pas exploser :

\- Je vais passer l'éponge pour cette fois, mais prend garde, _Katerina_.

Il s'arrêta et vint murmurer quelque chose à son oreille :

\- Si tu continues à me mettre des bâtons dans les roues, je t'arracherai moi-même le cœur, avec les dents.

Satisfait de la sentir trembler de peur, il s'éloigna, mais la voix de la jeune femme le retint :

\- Si Stiles est bien trop naïf comme tu le dis, tu dois savoir que tu es, quant à toi, bien trop arrogant.

\- Bonne soirée Katherine, dit-il avant de partir.

oOo

Dans sa chambre, Stiles était assis en tailleur, ses mains tremblantes posées sur ces genoux. Il tentait désespérément de se contrôler mais c'était presque impossible. Il inspirait à fond, essayait de faire le vide dans son esprit, mais en vain. Ça ne pouvait pas arriver maintenant ! C'était trop tôt, ce n'était sûrement pas ça ! C'était un mensonge il le savait, mais il voulait tellement se convaincre que sa crise n'avait rien de grave. Si seulement.

Il remonta les genoux contre sa poitrine et entoura ses jambes de ses bras en se balançant d'avant en arrière. Les larmes perlèrent dans ses yeux, l'une d'elle roula le long de sa joue. Il se sentait si seul maintenant. Beacon Hills lui manquait, ses amis, sa famille, tout le monde lui manquait.

Les heures passèrent, lentement, trop lentement. Chaque fois qu'il regardait le réveil, il avait l'impression qu'une seule minute s'était écoulée.

5h du matin, et le sommeil ne venait toujours pas. A quoi bon l'attendre ? Il ne viendrait plus ! Il ne le voulait pas de toute façon. A quoi bon s'endormir, quand tout ce qui nous attend est un sommeil emplit de cauchemars ? Il avait déjà donné une fois.

Quand il descendit dans le salon, il était aux alentours de 7h du matin, du moins c'était ce qu'il estimait, il avait vite arrêter de regarder l'heure.

Klaus n'était pas là, il devait être partit pour se calmer les nerfs, ou alors il n'avait pas envie de le croiser. Quelle que soit son excuse, Stiles lui en était reconnaissant, puisqu'il n'avait aucune envie de le voir pour le moment.

Il sortit et alla se réfugier sur le ponton, derrière la maison. Il se sentait bien là-bas, il pouvait se poser et écouter le bruit des vagues, ce qui avait le don de l'apaiser. Cela n'avait rien de bien surprenant pour lui, ses parents l'on toujours emmené en vacances au bord de la mer, là où son esprit agité pouvait enfin se reposer. C'était le seul endroit où il avait l'impression d'être comme les autres.

Une goutte de pluie atterrit sous son œil et continua sa course le long de sa joue, le forçant à lever les yeux au ciel, où d'énorme nuage noir grondait. Encore une fois, il n'avait pas droit à son moment de calme. Avec un long soupire de lassitude, il s'obligea à rentrer, juste avant qu'un énorme orage ne balaye l'horizon.

La journée allait être longue, pensa-t-li soudainement.

Quelques instant plus tard, Klaus entra dans la maison, trempé jusqu'aux os, un bouquet de roses blanches à la main.

\- Quel temps de chien ! Jura-t-il en ôtant ses chaussures.

Stiles le regarda s'approcher avec son bouquet à la main.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il en pointant du doigt les roses.

L'hybride s'arrêta devant lui et tendit le bouquet.

\- Ce sont des roses blanches, un signe de paix, pour toi. Je te demande pardon pour mon comportement.

\- Tu me demandes pardon pour t'être emporté du fait que j'ai découvert que tu m'avais menti, ou es-tu désolé de m'avoir menti et d'avoir agi comme un connard envers moi ?

Les yeux de Klaus cherchèrent à droite, puis à gauche avant de revenir sur lui :

\- Les deux ? Demanda-t-il incertain.

Cette incertitude réel lui donnait des airs de petit garçon presque innocent, ce qui le fit sourire.

\- Tu n'as pas l'habitude de t'excuser pas vrai ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, mais Klaus le savait déjà.

\- En effet, je ne m'excuse jamais. C'est comme pour les roses, je n'en offre jamais. Tu es le premier.

\- Donc, parce que je suis le premier à qui tu offres de lamentables excuses, tu m'offres des fleurs. Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir flatter ou vexer.

\- J'ai joins une carte avec les fleurs.

Stiles hésita, puis répondit en saisissant les fleurs :

\- Je me sens flatté ! Répondit-il ironiquement.

Il posa les fleurs sur une table et saisit la carte dans laquelle était inscrit, dans une écriture fine et délicate le mot : _Désolé._

\- Je vois que tu ne t'es pas foulé pour la carte, dit-il en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

\- Je t'avais dis que je n'étais pas doué pour ce genre de chose. Répondit le vampire en ôtant ses vêtements avant de se sécher avec une serviette.

Cette vue perturba fortement le jeune homme qui détourna le regard pour ne pas perdre de vu l'essentiel.

\- Tu es plus doués en explication ?

Klaus se stoppa tandis qu'il enfilait un jean et fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne comprend pas.

\- Ce que je veux dire c'est, d'accord, tu ne sais pas t'excuser, mais tu peux au moins m'expliquer les raisons de ton geste.

Fermant les yeux un instant, il se concentra et chercha quoi dire. Il ferma la fermeture éclair de son jean, enfila un tee-shirt noir et s'installa ensuite sur le canapé à côté de Stiles :

\- J'avais peur…

\- Peur de quoi ? Le coupa-t-il.

\- Peur de lui ! De… Derek !

\- Mais tu ne le connais même pas.

Klaus sourit, il ne comprenait vraiment pas où il voulait en venir.

\- J'ai lu la lettre Stiles, et ce que tu dis à cet homme…

\- Ne signifient rien ! Il ne m'aime pas comme ça.

\- Peut importe que tu crois qu'il partage ou non tes sentiments, le fait est que ta lettre donnerait à n'importe quel homme sur cette Terre une raison de venir te récupérer. Et c'est de cela que j'avais peur.

La bouche bée, Stiles comprenait enfin de quoi il retournait. Son geste, et la lueur qu'il a déjà vu danser devant ses yeux, étaient causés par la peur d'un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien : La peur de la solitude.

\- Tu avais peur de te retrouver seul, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est pathétique je sais.

Stiles secoua la tête.

\- Pas du tout, au contraire, je te comprend mieux maintenant.

\- En mille d'existence, je n'ai jamais connu autre chose que cette implacable solitude.

\- Et ton royaume ? Tu étais bien entourés par des amis ? Et ta famille ?

Klaus pouffa, le regard perdu dans le vide :

\- Ma famille ? Malgré notre promesse de toujours rester ensemble, notre histoire se résume par des coups bas et trahisons. Quant à mes amis, ce ne sont que des cireurs de pompes qui veulent rentrer dans les bonnes grâces d'un Originel. Oui tu as raison, j'étais bien entouré, et pourtant si seul à la fois. Je n'ai eu qu'un seul ami en mille ans, et il a fini par me trahir à son tour.

Le cœur du jeune homme se serra pour le vampire, il n'osait imaginer les ravages que cela avait pu provoquer sur lui, tant de souffrances, tant d'hypocrisies, ce n'était pas juste. Pour lui montrer qu'il le soutenait, il posa sa main sur la sienne et la serra délicatement.

L'hybride tourna la tête et lui sourit. Son plan marchait à la perfection.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes. Ce silence était embarrassant, mais Stiles le brisa, comme à son habitude :

\- Parle-moi de toi ! S'exclama soudain joyeusement Stiles.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je veux profiter de cet immense savoir que tu as forcément du accumuler pendant ces mille dernières années.

Klaus le regarda, incrédule, puis, se laissant prendre au jeu, lui dit :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

Stiles réfléchit longuement en se mordillant la lèvre inférieur, chose qui attisa l'appétit de l'hybride. Il tenta de se refréner tandis que le jeune homme posait sa question.

\- Quelle était ton époque favorite ?

\- Les années 20 sans hésitation ! C'est à cette période que j'ai rencontré mon seul ami, Stefan, et même si ma sœur voulait se le taper, on a bien vécu tous les trois.

\- Ce devait être une époque fantastique !

\- Ça l'était ! Les années 20 et 30 étaient formidables, c'est à cette époque qu'une grande chanteuse à fait ses débuts. Et c'est en 1960 qu'elle a chanté la plus belle chanson de tout les temps. Chanson, justement écrite en 1930 par Judy Garland.

Stiles réfléchit un instant, mais il avait tellement de noms en tête qu'il préféra lui demander :

\- De qui est-ce que tu parles ? Et c'est quoi cette chanson ?

\- Oh ! Les jeunes ! Soupira Klaus en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il se leva, sortit son téléphone de la poche avant droite de son jean et le connecta à une grande enceinte située dans un coin _du_ salon.

Une douce musique en sortit. Il reconnu tout de suite les premières paroles :

 _When all the world is hopless jumble_

 _And the raindrops tumble all around_

 _Heaven opens a magic lane._

Ella Fitzgerald chantant Somewhere Over The Rainbow. Une magnifique chanson en effet.

Trop occupé à rêver, Stiles ne vit pas Klaus s'approcher et lui tendre sa main.

\- M'accorderez-vous cette danse, jeune homme ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix si suave qu'il en trembla.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres fines tandis que le rouge lui montait aux joues.

\- Avec plaisir, cher monsieur.

Il saisit sa main et laissa l'hybride l'entraîner dans une valse. Cet instant était magique à leurs yeux. Il n'y avait plus de complot, plus de plan machiavélique, plus de maladie, plus trahison. Il n'y avait que la musique, une danse et deux hommes que tout opposait et qui pourtant, par la force du destin, ou du hasard, étaient réunis.

\- Vous êtes un excellent danseur mon cher ! Plaisanta Stiles qui s'amusait à le vouvoyer.

\- Ce n'est que l'un de mes multiples talents.

\- Vraiment ? Je meurs d'envie de découvrir les autres.

\- Il te faudrait l'éternité pour tous les voir.

Cette phrase sonnait comme une promesse dans l'esprit des deux hommes. Leur danse se fit plus lente, mais leur regard plus intense. L'émotion était palpable.

\- Serais-tu en train de m'offrir l'éternité ?

\- Jamais ne me viendrait une pensée si égoïste. A moins que tel ne sois ton souhait.

\- Non… Je préfère profiter pleinement de chaque moment que m'offre ma courte vie d'humain.

\- Et comment comptes-tu profiter de cet instant, pour qu'il reste à jamais gravé dans ta mémoire ?

La musique s'était depuis longtemps arrêté, tout comme leur danse. Le visage à quelque centimètre l'un de l'autre, ils se toisaient avec une intensité qui faisait battre furieusement le cœur de Stiles dans sa poitrine.

\- A toi de me le dire… Sa voix n'était rien de plus qu'un murmure, étouffé par le poids de l'émotion.

La main de Klaus vint épouser délicatement sa joue, tandis que l'autre le tenait par la taille, maintenant un contact physique de leur corps. Le vampire luttait de toutes ses forces mais il était bien trop tard, il était déjà happé par la force de ses émotions. Il ne pouvait plus se contrôler.

Stiles frissonnait comme une feuille, le contact de sa main contre sa peau était délicieux, il voulait plus. Ses yeux se fermèrent. Il entrouvrit la bouche.

Voyant ses belles lèvres s'ouvrirent à son contact, Klaus ne put se retenir plus longtemps et les happa dans un baiser langoureux, auquel Stiles répondit avec un léger gémissement. C'était, pour Stiles, son premier baiser, et l'expérience était vraiment magique.

Klaus mit fin à leur baiser trop vite au goût du jeune homme. Leur front collé l'un à l'autre, ils tentèrent de contrôler à nouveau leur respiration.

\- Temps mort ! Bien que ce ne soit pas déplaisant, je ne peux pas rester ici. Je dois m'occuper d'une affaire urgente.

C'était un mensonge insolent, mais il s'était trop rapproché de lui, il avait besoin de prendre ses distances.

Stiles avait des vertiges, mais c'était sans doute du à ce baiser. Il se contenta d'acquiescer et de regarder le vampire quitter la maison sous une pluie battante. Les vertiges étaient de plus en plus fort. A tel point qu'il tituba, et s'effondra sur le sol du salon.

\- Stiles !

La voix paniquée d'Andréa lui indiqua qu'elle l'avait vu s'effondrer, et la voilà en train de l'aider. Lorsqu'elle toucha son bras, il ne put s'empêcher de la repousser violemment en l'insultant de toutes ses forces.

Choquée, la jeune femme recula aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait du garçon, de peur qu'il ne s'en prenne encore à elle.

Réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire, Stiles éclata en sanglot et s'excusa auprès d'elle. Réunissant tout son courage, elle vint l'aider à se relever et l'emmena s'asseoir à la cuisine tandis qu'elle lui préparait un thé.

\- Stiles, parle-moi. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Rien ! C'est juste de la fatigue, nia le jeune homme.

\- Donc tu n'es pas gravement malade ? Demanda-t-elle, même si le ton de sa voix suggérait qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux.

\- Comment ?

\- Je suis une sorcière Stiles, tu ne peux pas me duper.

\- Quand l'as-tu su ?

\- La première fois que je t'ai vu. Les sorcières sont connectées à l'énergie naturelle, ce qui fait que nous percevons aisément ce genre de chose.

\- Et par « genres de choses » tu veux dire « personnes sur le point de mourir » ?

\- Entre autre oui.

Stiles rit involontairement, c'était bien sa veine : Sa maladie qui se décidait à faire surface et une sorcière capable de dévoiler son secret.

\- Est-ce que je peux savoir de quoi tu souffres ?

\- Pourquoi tu ne regardes pas plutôt dans ta boule de cristal ! Répliqua-t-il froidement.

Il se plaqua aussitôt une main sur la bouche en s'excusant.

Ignorant cette remarque acerbe qu'elle savait involontaire, elle alla récupérer la théière qui sifflait. Elle coupa le feu et revint lui verser l'eau chaude dans sa tasse.

\- Tiens, ça calmera tes sautes d'humeurs, dit-elle en mettant un sachet dans l'eau.

\- Merci, répondit-il timidement en plaçant ses mains autour du récipient.

Un silence pesant s'abattit dans la cuisine, silence pendant lequel Stiles réunit tout son courage pour dévoiler son plus lourd secret.

\- Je souffre d'une démence fronteau-temporale. C'est une maladie héréditaire, ma mère l'avait, et, même s'il n'y avait que très peu de chance pour que je la développe à mon tour, j'ai fini par l'avoir.

Une main sur la bouche, Andréa comprenait maintenant toute la gravité de la situation.

\- Au début, le stade de la maladie n'étant pas très avancé, je n'avais quasiment aucun symptôme, mais depuis quelques temps, ils commencent à se manifester.

\- Comment ?

\- Généralement par une grande difficulté à gérer mes émotions. Je peux passer du rire aux larmes en une seconde, piquer une crise pour peu ou alors, mais ça ne m'est pas encore arrivé, je peux être victime d'une apathie totale.

\- Mais pourquoi n'avoir rien dit à Klaus ?

\- Je voulais le faire, mais pas tout de suite. Après mon diagnostic, j'ai eu quelques difficultés avec ma meute, et… Disons que j'avais besoin de changer d'air. Je voulais, avant de mourir, retrouver un peu de calme et de sérénité, et Klaus semblait prêt à tout m'offrir sur un plateau.

Andréa se retint de le contredire et demanda :

\- Et aujourd'hui, tu comptes toujours lui dire ?

Stiles secoua la tête :

\- Je ne peux pas ! Depuis qu'on m'a diagnostiqué cette démence, tout le monde s'est mit à me regarder… Comme si j'étais déjà mort ! Mais Klaus lui ne me regarde pas comme ça. Il me regarde comme une personne vivante.

\- Mais il va finir par s'en rendre compte.

\- Je sais, répondit-il des larmes aux coins des yeux.

Le voyant dans un tel état de détresse, Andréa ne put se résoudre à le laisser tomber. Elle se maudissait déjà pour ce qu'elle allait faire mais tant pis.

\- Si tu le désir, je peux t'aider.

Stiles tourna vers elle un regard plein d'espoir.

\- Comment ?

\- Grâce à un sort. Il te permettra d'atténuer tes symptômes, de sorte que Klaus ne se doute de rien. Mais attention, je ne pourrais pas les masquer éternellement.

\- Je comprends et je te remercie, mais j'accepte à une condition : Tu ne dois rien dévoiler sur ma maladie à Klaus. C'est à moi de le faire.

\- Je te le promet.

Et tandis qu'ils scellèrent leur accord par une poignée de main, ils ne se doutaient pas que Katherine, caché dans un recoin de la maison, avait tout entendu. Elle s'isola à l'extérieur et composa un numéro. Il n'y eut qu'une seule tonalité avant que la personne ne décroche.

\- Elijah ? C'est Katherine, j'ai de précieuses informations pour toi.


	7. Chapter 5

_Bonjour à tous, je suis de retour après une longue pause, je m'en rend compte. Mais je suis là prêt à en finir avec cette fic. Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres il me reste à écrire, j'ai pas mal remodeler cette histoire, en supprimant et rajoutant des trucs. J'avance maintenant pas à pas._

 _Merci à tous ceux qui ne m'ont pas abandonné ^^_

 _N'oubliez pas, les reviews, c'est la drogue des auteurs ;-)_

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 _\- Elijah ? C'est Katherine, j'ai de précieuses informations pour toi._

Cette simple phrase faisait encore écho dans l'esprit du vampire. Un écho bruyant et assourdissant.

 _\- Je t'écoute, répondit-il stoïquement._

 _\- Il semblerait que le nouveau jouet de Klaus soit… Cassé !_

Cassé ! Voilà tout ce qu'il était pour elle, pour lui, pour tout le monde. Un instrument brisé, qui n'avait aucune valeur. Un jouet défaillant dont Klaus allait se débarrasser s'il venait à l'apprendre. Voilà toute l'humanité dont un vampire pouvait faire preuve.

Son cœur mort se serra à cette réalité. Ironique pour un vampire, d'éprouver de la compassion pour un humain. Ou alors était-ce plus profond que cela ? Sa rencontre avec ce jeune homme l'avait bouleversé, au point de lui faire… Ressentir ? Oui c'était cela, à son contact, il avait renoué avec ses sentiments, son humanité. Ce garçon n'était pas comme les autres. Était-ce son lien avec des créatures surnaturelles qui le rendait plus… Intéressant ?

Non, ce n'était pas ça ! Il était unique, un garçon qu'on ne rencontre qu'une fois dans toute une vie. Il en savait quelque chose, pour en avoir vécu plus d'une. Et pourtant, durant toutes ses vies, jamais il n'avait rencontré quelqu'un comme lui. Avait-il fermé les yeux toutes ses décennies, ou alors ses trop nombreux siècles passés sur Terre l'avaient-ils rendu à ce point indifférent à toute forme de singularité ?

Cassé ! C'était tout ce qu'il était pour eux…

 _Non !_

Avec cette pensée, il écrasa son téléphone dans l'étreinte mortelle de sa main et jeta les débris dans un recoin de la pièce.

Il monta dans sa voiture et fonça a toute vitesse, ignorant le code de la route et les réglementations sur les limites de vitesses. Il prit le chemin le plus court, passant par la I-10 E et arriva en moins de 35 minutes.

Stiles était encore dans la cuisine avec Andréa, discutant volontiers de son passé auprès d'une oreille attentive. Même dehors, le vampire pouvait entendre la voix si douce du garçon, qui racontait ses aventures avec sa meute.

Il s'avança prudemment mais Katherine semblait avoir disparu. Tant mieux, il ne voulait pas la voir pour le moment.

Arrivé devant la porte, il frappa et attendit que Stiles vienne lui ouvrir.

\- …

Elijah tenta de dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, même un banal bonjour, mais aucun son ne semblait pouvoir franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Il était captivé par ce garçon, mais également choqué. Malgré le travaille de la sorcière, il pouvait voir que son état de santé s'était détérioré, et il maudissait Klaus pour la façon dont il le traitait : Avec une totale indifférence pour son bien être.

C'est Stiles qui prit l'initiative de la parole, voyant que l'Originel en était incapable.

\- Que fais-tu là ?

Il semblait ravie de le voir, mais en même temps inquiet, que pouvait-il bien lui vouloir ?

\- J'aimerais te parler en privé si cela ne te dérange pas. Viens avec moi.

Il finit sa phrase en lui tendant la main. Il aurait pu simplement l'inviter à le suivre, mais une part de lui voulait un contact physique.

Stiles savait quel genre d'homme était Elijah, un homme d'honneur, de confiance. Il n'avait pas besoin que quelqu'un lui dépeigne son portrait, cela se voyait sur lui. D'un simple regard, il intimait la confiance, d'une seule parole, il scellait des promesses faites pour ne jamais être brisées. Pas par lui en tout cas.

Le contact de leur peau fit frissonner le vampire, il emprisonna cette main dans la sienne et le guida autour du lac Pontchartrain. Il marchèrent ainsi en silence pendant un long moment. Stiles ne savait pas ce que Elijah attendait de lui, et ce dernier non plus d'ailleurs.

Pourquoi était-il venu ? Pourquoi vouloir le voir ?

Il se posait des questions mais connaissait déjà les réponses. Il ne voulait plus voir Stiles auprès de Klaus. Il ne voulait plus que son frère le manipule et l'utilise… Il ne voulait pas le voir mort.

\- Viens avec moi ! Annonça-t-il subitement.

Cette phrase sonnait étrangement familièrement dans l'esprit du garçon.

\- Quoi ?

Elijah prit ses mains dans les siennes et plongea sur lui un regard qui le bouleversa.

\- Katherine m'a tout dit pour ta maladie !

Fermant brièvement les yeux, le jeune homme maudit cette vipère.

\- Je peux t'emmener loin de tout ça. Si on part maintenant on peut arriver en Floride au matin.

\- Je ne comprend pas ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux m'emmener ?

La partie la plus pénible de leur conversation allait pouvoir commencer.

\- Stiles ! Je dois t'apprendre quelque chose au sujet de Klaus.

Il soupira et répondit presque froidement :

\- Tu veux sans doute m'apprendre qu'il m'utilise, qu'il me manipule, sans doute dans l'espoir de récupérer son royaume. Ou bien y a-t-il quelque chose de plus que tu souhaites m'apprendre ?

Le visage de Elijah se décomposa, il le regarda incrédule.

\- Mais comment ?

\- Souviens-toi dès notre première rencontre, je t'ai dis que j'étais plutôt doué pour reconnaître ceux qui m'utilisent.

Il s'arrêta, inspira à fond et serra un peu plus fort les mains du vampire.

\- Au début, j'ai voulu croire qu'il était sincère, mais quand on a un passé comme le mien, on ne croit plus aux coïncidences, ou aux fins heureuses. Alors mon cerveau a commencé à douter, à analyser son comportement, à rattacher les pièces du puzzles et j'ai fini par comprendre. Je n'aurai pas ma fin heureuse.

Une larme solitaire roula sur la joue de l'Originel, même avec la plus grande sensibilité du monde, on ne pouvait qu'effleurer toute la souffrance qu'il avait du endurer depuis son enfance.

Les yeux clos, il posa son front contre celui de Stiles et resserra son emprise sur ses mains.

\- Alors viens avec moi ! Laissons tout tomber. Je peux t'offrir la paix que tu mérites avant de…

La voix brisée, il n'osait finir sa phrase, elle était devenu trop pénible pour lui.

\- C'est trop tard !

Elijah recula son visage du sien, l'incompréhension déformant ses traits.

\- On ne peut plus me sauver, mais je peux encore sauver Klaus.

L'Originel ne connaissait que trop bien ce refrain. Combien avaient déjà tenté de le sauver ? Combien avaient échoué ? Trop pour pouvoir tenir les comptes. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour lui, mais Stiles était bien décidé à l'aider.

\- Tu ne peux rien faire pour lui. Son âme est perdue.

\- Tu te trompes, répliqua-t-il. Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux, tout n'est pas encore perdu. Elle est là quelque part, je peux encore le ramener.

\- Pourquoi faire autant d'effort pour lui ?

 _Il ne le mérite pas !_

Les mains de Stiles lâchèrent celles du vampire et remontèrent jusqu'à son cou.

\- S'il n'y a plus d'espoir pour moi, il y en a encore pour lui. Avant de m'en aller, je peux encore faire quelque chose de bien. Promet-moi que tu me laisseras faire.

Elijah comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire, même s'il désirait ardemment le contraire, il ne pouvait s'opposer à sa dernière volonté.

\- Promet le moi, lui demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

A contrecœur, l'Originel lâcha les mots qui devait être dit.

\- Je t'en donne ma parole.

Fermant les yeux, Stiles scella leur promesse dans un baiser. Un baiser qui les surprit l'un autant que l'autre, ce n'était pas prévu. Ce n'était pas pas seulement pour sceller un pacte, c'était un adieu. Un adieu que Elijah souhaitait voir s'éterniser.

Lorsque leur bouche se séparèrent, Stiles su qu'il allait devoir ouvrir les yeux, mais il en était incapable. Le vampire le comprit et s'évanouit aussi subtilement qu'une brise dans la nuit. Il ne l'avait pas senti le quitter et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il fut accueilli par le douloureux constat de sa solitude.

Le cœur lourd, il retourna dans le salon, et laissa ses larmes couler à l'idée d'avoir renoncé à sa fin heureuse avec le seul homme qui n'avait pas encore essayé de le contrôler.

00000000000000000

Dans un bar, Klaus vida un énième verre de vodka, ou alors était-ce du Whisky, aucune idée, il était trop pinté pour s'en rendre compte. Katherine avait passé la nuit à le faire boire, afin de noyer son humanité dans un flot incessant d'alcool et faire ressurgir l'Hybride que tout le monde craignait.

\- Je crois que ce sera tout pour ce soir ! S'exclama Klaus un peu bruyamment.

\- Oh non ! C'est loin d'être fini !

Le plan de Katherine pour faire renaître le monstre qu'était Klaus ne faisait que commencer.

Levant un sourcil, l'Originel l'interrogea du regard. Katherine s'approcha de lui, un sourire provoquant sur le visage. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et vint lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille.

\- Que dirais-tu d'une petite partie de chasse ?

Les pupilles du vampire se dilatèrent en entendant le mot chasse. L'animal en lui venait de se réveiller, et il s'en lécha les babines.

\- Passe devant, je te suis, répondit-il d'un ton presque lascif.

Il suivit la jeune femme dehors et la laissa choisir leurs victimes. Deux jeunes touristes particulièrement savoureux. Ils commencèrent par les séduire, puis les emmenèrent plus loin. Une fois seuls, ils commencèrent leur partie de chasse, les terrifiants dans un premier temps et leur laissant la possibilité de fuir. Ils trouvaient jouissif de voir leur proie courir et crier à l'aide, mais ici, personne ne pouvait les entendre, encore moins leur porter secours. Ils étaient condamnés de toute façon.

Katherine observa le résultat de ses machinations marcher à la perfection. Depuis que l'Originel avait rencontré ce garçon, il marchait sur la corde raide, partagé entre humanité et bestialité, tiraillé entre le bien et le mal. Mais la jeune vampire le connaissait depuis bien trop longtemps pour savoir ce qu'il était : Un animal ! Un monstre dépourvu de conscience, condamné de toute façon.

Il est vrai qu'elle avait eu peur un instant lorsqu'elle avait trouvé Klaus dans ce bar, tentant de noyer ses sentiments dans l'alcool. Elle savait que quelque chose s'était passé. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle découvrit qu'ils s'étaient embrassés et que la perspective d'éprouver à nouveau des sentiments avait terrifié ce monstre au cœur de glace. Heureusement pour lui, elle était là pour l'aider à rester sur le droit chemin, car à ses yeux, il ne méritait qu'une seule chose : Un pieu dans le cœur.

Le voir déchiqueter ses victimes sans la moindre conscience, sans le moindre état d'âme lui fit comprendre que l'heure était venu de rentrer. Dans cet état, Klaus commettrait sûrement l'irréparable.

Elle le rammena jusqu'à chez lui avec difficulté et l'emmena dans le salon, où Stiles se trouvait déjà. En le voyant, les deux vampires virent que quelque chose s'était brisé en lui, même s'il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il était plus sérieux, moins innocent… Plus froid.

Il était aisé pour Stiles à présent de discerner le changement de personnalité de Klaus chaque fois que cela se produisait. Ici, la question ne se posait pas, la responsable de ce changement était sous ses yeux. Quelles que soient ses motivations, il était clair qu'elle jouait un double jeu avec eux, autrement, pourquoi appeler Elijah ? Elle devait vouloir la mort de Klaus, sûrement autant que ce Marcel que l'hybride semblait abhorrer.

\- Je pense que je vais vous laisser seul à présent, annonça Katherine en commençant à battre en retraite.

\- Quelle délicate attention ! S'exclama Stiles. Comme quand tu as appelé Elijah tout à l'heure.

La jeune femme se figea, consciente qu'à la mention de son frère, la bête qu'elle avait réveillé allait tourner ses griffes sur elle. Un long silence s'abattit dans la pièce, lourd et pesant, pendant lequel elle évaluait ses chances de pouvoir atteindre la porte avant de se faire arracher le cœur.

\- J'attends des explication _Katerina !_

Le ton menaçant de l'Originel la fit fibrer comme une feuille. Chaque fois qu'il utilisait son véritable prénom, ses intentions étaient meurtrières.

\- Et elle n'est pas la seule ! Intervint le jeune Stilinski.

Interloqué, Klaus se tourna vers lui, l'air dubitatif.

\- Quand allais-tu m'annoncer que tu ne m'utilisais que dans le but de récupérer ton royaume ?

Son sang commençait à bouillir dans ses veines. Comment avait-il pu tout comprendre ?

\- Je suppose que tu t'es renseignés sur moi avant de venir me chercher. Si tel est le cas, tu as du apprendre que j'étais beaucoup plus intelligent que la moyenne, et que je ne crois plus aux coïncidences. Tu as presque réussi à m'y faire croire, mais j'ai ouvert les yeux. Je croyais…

\- Que quoi ? L'interrompu Klaus. Que j'étais plus que le monstre que je voulais que les gens voient. Que je détruis tout ce que je touche parce que la vie n'a pas été tendre avec moi ? Que je peux changer avec ton aide ? C'est ce que tu croyais ?

Stiles aurait voulu nier, dire que tout était faux, mais c'était vrai… A un détail près, il avait oublié le plus important.

\- Je croyais que tu tenais à moi.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une hypothèse, il savait que malgré lui, il avait réussi à créer se lien entre eux. Cependant, un rire nerveux s'échappant de la gorge de son aîné le fit douter un court instant.

\- Tu as donc cru à tous mes mensonges, toi qui prétend m'avoir découvert.

\- J'ai vu l'homme que tu tentes de cacher, peut-être même de tuer, mais je l'ai vu. Même avec tout l'alcool du monde, cette pétasse brune ne pourrait le noyer.

La concernée se retourna en entendant cette insulte.

\- Comment oses-tu, sale petite vermine ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton menaçant.

Le jeune homme feint d'être intimidé avant de retrouver son sérieux :

\- Excuse-moi, est-ce que le mot traîtresse sonne mieux à tes oreilles ?

La surprise se lut sur ses traits presque angéliques.

\- Je t'en prie, pas de ça ! Tout a commencé depuis que tu es arrivées, tu as tout fait pour je ne vois Klaus que comme un monstre, essayant d'affaiblir le peu de confiance que j'avais en lui. Aujourd'hui encore, quand on a dansé… Quand on s'est embrassé. J'ai vu l'homme qu'il était, mais tu ne l'as pas supporté, et tu l'as emmené dans ce bar pour boire…

\- Et chasser ! Renchérit Klaus en le coupant dans son élan, un sourire que Stiles qualifierait d'idiot sur le visage.

Lançant un regard incendiaire vers ce poison qu'était Katherine, il continua.

\- Tu n'as jamais prévu d'aider Klaus. Depuis tout ce temps, tu ne voulais que le détruire, et tu as presque réussi.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard noir, elle n'arrivait pas à croire que ce gamin l'avait percé à jour.

\- Tu te crois peut-être brillant, mais tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu viens de faire ! Tu ignores quel monstre il est en réalité ! Il a massacré toute ma famille, il m'a condamné à l'éternité, il m'a pourchassé pendant des siècles ! Et toi ! Tu voudrais le sauver ?!

\- Je sais que je peux le faire.

\- La question n'est pas de savoir si tu peux le faire ! Hurla-t-elle impatiente. Il ne le mérite pas !

Sa colère maintenant remplacée par une profonde pitié, il la regarda, sincèrement désolé.

\- Et qui es-tu pour décider de ce genre de choses ? Tu condamnes un monstre sans voir que tu en es devenues un toi-même.

Offusquée, elle pivota sur elle-même, prête à partir, en oubliant que Klaus était toujours là. Sans lui laisser le temps de faire un pas, il fonça sur elle et lui brisa la nuque. Il se tourna ensuite vers Stiles et le regarda avec ses yeux de prédateur, mais le jeune homme ne fléchit pas.

\- Avant qu'elle ne nous interrompe, je crois que nous étions en pleine discussion. Dit-il en avançant vers lui.

\- Tu n'es pas en état d'avoir une vraie conversation ce soir.

Il commença à s'éloigner mais la voix de Klaus l'interpella.

\- Oh oui c'est vrai ! Tu veux voir _l'homme_ en moi ! Râla-t-il en enlevant sa veste et son tee-shirt. Et bien admire !

Cette vue aurait pu exciter son esprit de jeune puceau, si l'Originel n'était pas aussi pinté et con.

\- Je vais aller me coucher, toi tu devrais aller dessaouler. Répondit-il froidement.

Plus il le repoussait, plus il s'emportait.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Stiles ? On a plus envie de sauver mon âme ? Où est passé ton sens de l'héroïsme et du devoir ?

\- Il est partit, fut tout ce que Stiles put répondre.

Malgré l'alcool qui embrouillait ses pensées, il comprit enfin ce qui chagrinait le garçon. Mais ce qui le peinait lui, rendit l'autre furieux.

\- Oh ! Pardonne-moi ! Je suis désolé si je ne ressemble pas à mon frère ! Désolé de ne pas être un parfait petit moralisateur, qui a le sens de l'honneur et du devoir ! C'est vrai je ne suis qu'un sale égoïste, égocentrique, imbu de lui même, arrogant et au cœur froid… Non attend. Il paraît que je n'ai pas de cœur en fait.

\- Tu es ce que les autres voient en toi, sans chercher un instant à être qui tu es vraiment. Elijah lui n'a besoin de personne pour savoir qui il est.

En une fraction de seconde, Klaus se retrouva face à lui, un éclat brisé dansant devant ses yeux.

\- Puisque tu admires tant mon frère, peut-être est-il temps de lui rendre une petite visite. Dit-il en posant une main sur sa joue pour le forcer à le regarder. Mais il ne sera peut-être pas ravie de voir dans quel état tu le rejoindras.

Stiles n'avait pas besoin de précision, il savait ce que Klaus voulait faire. Il l'avait accepté.

\- Alors fais-le ! Le provoqua-t-il.

\- Tu devrais te méfier de certains souhaits. Si je m'exécute, tu ne seras plus en état de sauver mon âme.

\- Si tu en es si certains, pourquoi hésiter ? Dans les tous les cas, sois certains que je te sauverais.

Des larmes roulèrent le long de ses joues, sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler.

\- Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi es-tu si obsédés par l'idée de me sauver ? POURQUOI ?!

Malgré la rage de l'hybride, l'humain resta de calme Olympien.

\- Parce que si je dois mourir, autant mourir avec la certitude que j'ai accompli quelque chose bien.

Ses paroles n'avaient aucun sens, mais le syndrome du héros dont il devait souffrir le faisait sans doute délirer. Ce n'était sans doute que ça, une obsession, l'obsession de faire ce qui est juste, partout et tout le temps. Rien que ça.

Klaus resserra son emprise sur lui, et dit d'une voix plus menaçante :

\- Si tel est ton souhait, laisse-moi réduire tous tes espoirs en cendres.

Ses pupilles se dilatèrent avant qu'il n'intime à Stiles l'ordre de dormir. Il récupéra son fardeau dans ses bras et l'allongea sur la table du salon.

\- Il est temps de réveiller tes pires cauchemars.

* * *

 _J'hésite encore, bien que j'adore ce couple (Stiles x Klaus), cette petite scène au début m'a donné envie d'en faire une autre (quand celle-ci sera fini) où Stiles acceptera la proposition d'Elijah et se sauvera avec lui... Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?_


	8. Chapter 6

_Hey tout le monde !_

 _Désolé pour ce retard, j'ai perdu l'inspiration et je me suis laissé allé. Voila le dernier chapitre de mon histoire, et je publierai l'épilogue ce weekend._

* * *

 _Quelle horreur !_

Étaient les seuls mots qui venaient à l'esprit de la jeune sorcière en ce moment, parce qu'il n'y en avait pas d'autres pour décrire l'atrocité de cette scène. Là, juste sous ses yeux, Klaus venait de commencer la première étape de son effroyable plan pour prendre le contrôle du corps et de l'esprit d'un innocent. Cette fois il n'y avait plus de doute : le rituel allait commencer !

Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire, elle s'approcha donc de la table où reposait Stiles pour commencer, même si cela ne lui plaisait pas. Elle aurait voulu refuser, mais il ne lui laisserait pas le choix. En avançant, elle se rendit compte que Klaus ne faisait pas attention à elle, trop occupé à la contemplation de son arme. Il le regardait avec un air étrange en passant une main dans ses cheveux hirsutes. C'était comme s'il hésitait, elle jurerait qu'il était incertain, car dans ses yeux brillait une lueur qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu jusqu'à maintenant. Cette lueur mourra au moment où il détacha son regard du jeune homme pour la fixer. Son air était redevenu dur et glacial.

\- Commence le rituel.

Était-ce des regrets dans le ton de sa voix ? Non ! Elle devait s'imaginer toute sorte de chose pour ne pas avoir à haïr l'hybride tout de suite, bien que c'était devenu impossible.

Alors qu'il laissait la sorcière à son œuvre, il sortit profiter de la belle vue qu'il avait sur le lac, ce lac que Stiles avait tout de suite trouvé magnifique, et sur lequel il lui avait promis de le faire naviguer. Pourquoi avoir fait une telle promesse ? C'était idiot ! Depuis le début il se jouait de lui, il l'utilisait. Leur « relation » était basée sur un mensonge, des chimères. Cela faisait partie du rôle que de donner de faux espoir, de tricher, de tromper. Mais qui avait-il trompé au juste ?

Il n'avait pas prévu de se faire démasquer, il avait sous-estimé son intelligence. Malgré cela, il n'a pas fui, il s'est mit en tête l'idée de sauver son âme, quelle bêtise ! Sa famille essayait depuis des siècles, elle n'a jamais réussi. Personne ne pouvait le sauver, il s'était fait à cette idée, il avait renoncé. A quoi bon changer maintenant ? Après tout le mal qu'il avait fait, méritait-il encore d'être sauvé ? Probablement pas, et puis de toute façon, il ne savait pas comment être bon, humain comme disait Stiles. Il n'avait jamais su…

Il retourna à l'intérieur au moment où Andréa acheva le rituel. Le changement était impressionnant. Son air habituellement si naïf avait cédé à une froideur qu'il n'avait vu que chez Stefan pendant sa période « boucher ». Ses yeux étaient marqués par des cernes qui rendait son regard plus glacial, plus pénétrant. Il semblait attendre un ordre de la part de Klaus.

\- Il est temps d'aller récupérer mon royaume.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Perdu dans ses pensées, Elijah regardait par la fenêtre de sa chambre sans vraiment voir ce qu'il fixait. Ses pensées étaient toutes tournées vers ce garçon. Quel courage avait-il montré pour refuser sa proposition, ou quelle stupidité ! C'était à peine croyable, malgré tout ce qu'il savait sur Klaus, il avait choisi de rester auprès de lui dans le futile espoir de sauver son âme.

Pauvre enfant ! Combien de personnes lui avaient tendu la main et c'étaient vues ce membre arraché ?

Laissant sa tête retomber sur la vitre, il poussa un profond soupire et ferma un instant ses yeux. Qu'allait-il se passer à présent ? Que comptait-il faire ? Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Klaus avait besoin de Stiles ? Pouvait-il réellement devenir une arme ? Son intelligence était un outil sans égal mais est-ce que cela pouvait seulement suffire ? Non, sans doute pas. Quelque chose au fond de lui criait qu'il y avait un sombre secret caché la-dessous. Une chose qui causerait leur perte à tous...

\- ELIJAH !

Rebekah venait de débarquer comme une furie dans le salon, son regard était inquiet.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Quelqu'un a vu Klaus rôder en ville, et il n'était pas seul.

Cela confirmait ses soupçons. Son frère s'était enfin décidé à venir reconquérir son royaume ! Stiles avait-il donc échoué ?

 _Promet-moi que tu me laisseras faire ! Avait-il demandé._

 _S'il n'y a plus d'espoir pour moi, il y en a peut-être encore pour lui._

L'espoir était une chose vaine, et malheureusement, il en avait payé le prix. Il ferma une nouvelle fois les yeux, se préparant mentalement à ce qu'il allait voir...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

L'air grave, Klaus avançait à travers les rues de la Nouvelle Orléans jusqu'au repaire de Marcel. Le moment était venu de récupérer ce qui lui appartenait. Avec Stiles à ses côtés, rien ne pourrait l'arrêter.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers lui, mais ce qu'il vit le peina presque. Ce garçon n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui qu'il avait rencontré sur ce pont. Son regard était dur, froid. Cette expression contrastait avec celle qu'il avait le jour de leur première rencontre.

Comme il aurait souhaité que cette nuit s'éternise...

Mais il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière, ce qui était fait ne pouvait être défait. A présent, il ne pouvait faire qu'une chose, aller jusqu'au bout. Et qui sait, peut-être que la perspective de gouverner un royaume satisfera le jeune garçon ? Ils pourraient gouverner ensemble, et repartir de zéro. Un sourire étira les lèvres de Klaus pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait quitté la maison. Son plan était parfait !

\- Tu viens présenter tes hommages à ta nouvelle reine ?

La voix de Marcel extirpa l'hybride de ses pensées. Marcel se trouvait au loin devant lui, debout sur une voiture, de façon à être vu.

\- Ta reine ? Suis-je partis depuis si longtemps que ça ? Plaisanta Klaus, intrigué.

\- Pas assez à mon goût, mais dès l'instant où tu as quitté nos vies, nous avons pu goûter à la liberté.

\- Et qui est cette mystérieuse reine dont tu t'es épris ? Demanda Klaus même s'il connaissait la réponse à la question.

Une main tendue sur le côté, il invita Rebekah à venir prendre place à ses côtés.

\- J'aurais du le voir venir.

\- Et qu'espérais-tu ? Tu as toujours été un obstacle à notre amour. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse que le jour où je t'ai vu renoncer à la Nouvelle-Orléans. On l'a tous été, dis-lui Elijah.

Il y eut un silence, tous attendait que l'aîné des Mickaelson dise quelque chose mais rien ne vint. Alors Rebekah jeta un coup d'œil sur sa gauche, mais son frère n'était plus là. En une fraction de seconde, il se retrouva devant le jeune garçon, incrédule.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Murmura-t-il, plus pour lui que pour Klaus.

Il n'était pas certain de vouloir connaître la réponse, mais Davina la lui apporta quand même.

\- Il est possédé par un démon. Un démon ancien et puissant.

La jeune sorcière tremblait comme une feuille, la puissance qu'elle ressentait était bien trop grande.

\- Tu dois le libérer Klaus, lui implora la sorcière.

\- Et pourquoi ferais-je ça ? Avec lui je peux enfin reprendre ce qui m'appartient.

\- Ne vois-tu pas ce que tu es train de faire ? Tu joues avec des forces qui te dépasse, libère-le avant de tous nous condamner.

\- Stiles ! Je sais que tu peux m'entendre, je t'en prie, reviens ! L'implora Elijah.

Mais c'était inutile, le visage du jeune homme était dénué d'expression et dépourvu de toute humanité. D'un seul coup de paume sur le torse, il envoya Elijah voler à travers la rue, pour le plus grand plaisir de Klaus.

\- TUEZ LE GARÇON ! Ordonna Marcel.

D'un coup, la rue toute entière déborda de vampire se jetant au cou de leurs envahisseurs.

\- ARRÊTE MARCEL !

Mais la supplique d'Elijah fut ignorée, Marcel avait déjà prit sa décision.

\- Davina, il faut l'aider ! Je t'en prie ! Il n'y est pour rien.

La jeune sorcière s'agenouilla près de lui, le regard désolé.

\- Je ne peux rien faire, je ne sais même pas quel genre de sortilège a été utilisé, il me faudrait plus de temps.

\- On n'a pas le temps. On doit pouvoir l'obliger à le faire pour nous, il y a sans doute un moyen.

Davina secoua négativement la tête avant de s'arrêter brutalement. Elle se souvint alors que dans le livre d'Esther, il y avait une incantation pour empoisonner les esprits, littéralement.

\- J'ai peut-être un sortilège, c'est dangereux mais cela pourrait marcher.

Elijah n'aimait pas trop le mot dangereux mais ils n'avaient pas d'autres options pour le moments.

\- Vas-y, je vais te faire gagner le plus de temps possible.

Il se jeta ensuite dans la bataille, mais ce qu'il vit lui glaçait le sang.

Stiles éliminait un à un tous les vampires qui s'en prenait à lui, leur arrachant un membre pour les plus chanceux, d'autres encore se faisaient décapiter ou se voyaient leur cœur arraché. A lui seul, il provoquait un véritable carnage.

Conscient de la gravité de la situation, Marcel ordonna à tous ses sbires de battre en retraite. Puis, avec l'aide de Rebekah, essaya de tuer Klaus.

\- Stiles, écoute-moi, je suis sûr que tu m'entends, tu peux résister, j'en suis sûr !

Mais comme réponse, il eut droit à un autre vol plané.

Tandis que Klaus mettait Marcel à genoux, sa main prête à lui arracher le cœur, Stiles fonça sur Davina. La jeune femme ne voulait pas en arriver là, mais ils n'avaient plus le choix. C'était le seul moyen d'arrêter Klaus.

Usant de ses pouvoirs, elle stoppa Stiles dans son élan et vint vers lui avant de poser une main sur sa poitrine. Une lumière jaillit de sous sa paume tandis que le jeune homme tombait à genoux, agonisant. Mais la douleur qu'il ressentait était si intense qu'il s'effondra par terre, haletant.

Klaus ne perdit pas une seconde lorsqu'il vit cela. Il se précipita vers lui et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fais ? Grogna-t-il, les yeux brillant d'une lueur mortelle.

\- C'est plutôt à toi qu'on devrait poser la question ! Répliqua Elijah. Regarde-le ! Regarde ce que tu lui as fais ? Tu l'as pervertis et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour un royaume ? Ce n'est qu'une ville parmi tant d'autres ! Pour ta famille ? Celle que tu as passé ton temps à essayer de détruire ? La seule chose de bien dans ta vie, tu la tiens entre tes bras, et regarde ce que tu en as fais ! J'ai vraiment cru qu'il pourrait te sauver.

Les yeux écarquillés, cette phrase faisait écho dans les pensées de l'hybride.

 _Sois certain que je te sauverais._

Telles étaient les dernières paroles de Stiles. Des paroles qui n'avaient aucun sens !

Avant d'en entendre davantage, Klaus battit en retraite, emportant Stiles avec lui.

\- Il faut le poursuivre ! Ordonna Marcel. Il ne faut pas lui laisser le temps de panser ses blessures et de revenir tout de suite après.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine, répliqua calmement Elijah. Il reviendra vers nous, non pas pour se venger, mais pour sauver Stiles.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'il est capable de faire preuve d'autant de compassion ? Lui demanda sa sœur.

\- Je crois qu'il tient plus à lui qu'il n'est prêt à l'admettre. D'autre part, seule Davina peut lever le sortilège qui pèse sur lui. Il reviendra.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Plongée dans un bon bouquin, Camille essayait de trouver le sommeil, mais en vain. Son esprit était tourmenté par autre chose, la sensation que quelque chose de grave se passait. Elle avait eu cette sensation un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, mais peut-être se faisait-elle des idées. Il était arrivé tellement de choses horribles ici qu'il était aisé d'imaginer le pire chaque nuit.

Pourtant, son esprit ne lui avait pas jouer de mauvais tour, elle en fut certaine quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte de chez elle. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle comprit.

Klaus se tenait debout devant elle, un jeune garçon entre les bras. Son regard était sérieux, presque douloureux.

\- Est-ce que je peux entrer ? Demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait une telle expression sur son visage, elle l'invita chez elle et referma tous les verrous derrière eux.

L'Originel installa Stiles dans le canapé du salon, le jeune garçon tremblait comme une feuille, aussi Camille lui passa une couverture dont Klaus le recouvrit.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Il passa une main dans les cheveux de Stiles, l'air songeur.

\- Je sais plus où j'en suis. J'étais sûr de ce que je voulais.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Dis-moi !

\- Je suis entièrement responsable. Je l'ai mis dans cette galère et c'est à moi de l'en sortir.

Il se leva et commença à s'éloigner.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ? Lui demanda Camille en passant devant lui.

\- Je dois réparer mes erreurs. S'il-te-plaît veille sur lui, j'ai peur que Marcel ne vienne pour le tuer. Il n'osera rien faire si tu es là.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que Marcel voudrait tuer ce garçon ?

\- J'ai encore fais des choses horribles Camille, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Ce garçon à essayé de m'aider mais je l'ai détruit... Protège-le.

Il n'attendit pas de réponse, il déverrouilla la porte et s'en alla.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Il devait trouver Davina, et il savait parfaitement où il la trouverait : Au cimetière.

Étrangement, Klaus arriva à entrer sans avoir été invité, il était clairement attendu.

\- Nous t'attendions, annoncèrent deux Davina devant lui.

\- Cette petite plaisanterie est-elle censée me faire rire ? Ou dois-je m'énerver et t'éliminer tout de suite ?

\- Cela ne ferait que condamner ton humain, annonça une autre Davina derrière lui.

\- Alors guéris-le !

\- Pourquoi me le demander à moi ? Tu aurais pu retourner chez toi, demander à la sorcière qui t'aide de libérer Stiles du démon et ainsi le sauver... Mais non, tu es venus ici. Pourquoi ?

Un long silence s'installa, Klaus ne savait pas quoi répondre. Évidemment qu'il aurait pu aller voir Andréa, il lui aurait demandé de libérer Stiles et tout serait rentré dans l'ordre. Mais qu'aurait-il fait après ? Tout ce qu'il a fait, il l'a fait dans l'unique but de se venger. Il voulait récupérer son royaume quoi qu'il en coûte.

\- Tu ne sais même pas.

Au dessus d'eux, le tonnerre commençait à gronder.

\- Tu es déchirés, une partie de toi veut faire ce qui est juste, mais tu résistes encore. Tu es aveuglés par ta haine et ta douleur, tu veux détruire la vie des autres comme la tienne l'a été. Ce garçon t'a montré une autre voie, je le sens, pourtant tu continues de résister. Tu tiens à lui, ça se voit, pourtant ce n'était pas suffisant... Je suis désolé.

Klaus ne comprit ses derniers mots que lorsqu'elle scella l'entrée du cimetière et que Marcel apparut à ses côtés.

\- NON !

L'Originel se jeta sur les grilles pour essayer de les ouvrir, mais la magie les avait scellées, et rien ne pourrait les ouvrir.

\- Ces portes resteront fermées jusqu'à l'aube, plus de temps qu'il n'en faut pour t'anéantir en te prenant le seul être qui compte pour toi. C'est à ton tour de souffrir maintenant.

Marcel lui sourit vicieusement avant de s'éloigner sous le regard de Klaus, et pour la première fois depuis qu'il était devenu vampire, il se sentait impuissant.

\- Je te demande pardon.

Il reconnut cette voix derrière lui. Les illusions de Davina avait laissé place à Elijah et Rebekah.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'on en arriverait là. S'excusa lamentablement l'aîné de la fratrie.

\- Alors pourquoi ne pas m'aider à tout arrêter ?

\- Je pensais que tu ferais le bon choix, que tu sauverais ce garçon... Mais j'avais tord.

\- Alors tu les laisses le tuer pour une erreur que j'ai commise ? Demanda-t-il incrédule, cela ne ressemblait pas aux méthodes de son frères.

\- Je ne l'ai accepté que maintenant, mais son sacrifice est un mal nécessaire pour te faire ressentir la douleur alors je suis prêt à le faire.

 _Mais aussi pour le libérer de toute cette souffrance ! Pensa-t-il._

\- Dans l'unique but de me faire souffrir ? Demanda-t-il ahurie.

\- C'est à travers cette souffrance que tu renoueras avec ton humanité !

\- Ma souffrance te tuera Elijah s'il lui arrive quelque chose.

Il se retourna et essaya de défoncer la grille, par tous les moyens.

\- C'est trop tard Klaus, tu ne peux plus rien pour lui.

Mais il ne l'écoutait plus, il venait de bâtir un mur entre eux, non pas pour se protéger, mais pour ne pas céder aux pulsions meurtrières qui lui dictaient de faire taire son frère à jamais.

Devant les efforts inutiles de son frère, Elijah cherchait un moyen de l'atteindre, et il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen pour cela.

\- Stiles est malade Nick.

L'hybride s'arrêta net, il entendit les mots d'Elijah et savait ce qu'ils impliquaient, mais il refusait d'y croire. Cela ne pouvait pas se passer ainsi.

\- Tu mens !

Un autre coup de tonnerre se fit entendre, et la pluie commença à tomber.

Il continua cependant, cette fois, en donnant des coups de poings contre la grille, espérant la faire éclater. Plus il cognait, plus sa rage grandissait et plus il frappait fort, comprenant à présent pourquoi il parlait de sacrifice. Stiles allait mourir.

\- Je te dis la vérité... Katherine a surpris une conversation entre Stiles et une sorcière, c'est pour ça qu'elle m'a appelé et que je suis venu. Je voulais le sortir de tes griffes !

La mâchoire serrée, Klaus remercia la pluie torrentielle de cacher ses larmes.

Sentant qu'il arrivait à l'atteindre, Elijah continua.

\- C'est une maladie héréditaire, sa mère en est morte et malheureusement, il en mourra lui aussi.

Klaus s'arrêta enfin, il commençait seulement à assembler les pièces du puzzle. L'évocation de mère morte, les lettres d'adieux, son aveu plus tôt dans la soirée. Il n'avait pas quitté sa ville pour changer d'air, il ne voulait pas mourir étouffer par la pitié et la douleur de ses proches. Alors il l'avait choisi, un être qu'il pensait assez solide ou assez insensible pour lui offrir une fin moins pathétique, moins tragique. Et dire qu'il n'avait rien vu venir, qu'il s'était contenté de l'utiliser sans savoir que pendant tout ce temps, Stiles savait, il savait mais il s'en fichait parce qu'il finirait par mourir. Il mourrait sans voir son dernier souhait exaucé.

Fou de colère, ou peut-être de chagrin, il se retourna vers Elijah :

\- Pourquoi ? Dis-moi pourquoi tu ne l'as pas emmené ?! Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir sauvé ?! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est resté ?!

La réponse d'Elijah était simple :

\- Parce qu'il t'a choisi Nick.

\- Non ! Il commença à secouer négativement la tête. Non, non, non...

Les mots de son frère le remplirent de honte et de chagrin, à tel point qu'il s'effondra à genoux et sanglota.

Ce spectacle, aux yeux de Rebekah, n'était pas aussi jouissif qu'elle l'aurait souhaité. En réalité, voir Klaus dans cet état la ramenait chaque fois à l'époque où il était humain, et elle s'en voulait de le faire souffrir ainsi.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

La fratrie resta ainsi jusqu'à l'aube. Klaus était à genoux devant la grille, à attendre qu'on ne vienne lui annoncer la terrible nouvelle. Elijah et Rebekah n'avaient pas bougé, par crainte de sa réaction. Ils le voyaient abattu par le chagrin, mais ils savaient de quoi il était capable, surtout dans cette état.

Enfin, les portes s'ouvrirent, et Davina arriva avec Camille, l'air grave, et quelque chose en Klaus venait de se briser, une fois de plus.

\- Tu es venues pour jubiler ?

La sorcière s'en voulait presque de lui faire traverser tout ça.

\- Je suis venue t'apporter quelque chose.

\- A quoi bon ? J'ai tout perdu...

\- Pas encore, répondit la jeune femme en secouant la tête.

Klaus leva la tête, incrédule, mais elle ne répondit pas, au lieu de ça, elle posa sa paume contre son front et partagea les souvenirs de la veille avec lui.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Flash-back :

Après avoir quitté le cimetière, Davina se rendit chez Camille, un des sbires de Marcel avait vu Klaus se réfugier chez elle.

Ils toquèrent à sa porte, mais la jeune femme ne l'ouvrit pas totalement.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici ?

\- On vient pour le garçon, répondit Marcel avec un beau sourire qui se voulait séducteur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire de lui ?

\- Camille...

Il chercha un mensonge, mais la jeune femme le devança.

\- Tu viens le tuer. Klaus m'a dit que tu viendrais.

\- Ce que Klaus ne t'a pas dis c'est que ce gamin est dangereux.

Camille ferma la porte pour mieux l'ouvrir après. De là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient voir le garçon allongé sur le canapé, la souffrance tirant ses traits angéliques.

\- Tu as raison, il a l'air tellement dangereux !

La jeune sorcière pu voir dans quel état Stiles se trouvait à présent. Les remords l'envahirent aussitôt.

\- Il ne l'est plus maintenant, grâce à Davina mais...

\- QUOI !? Cria-t-elle en se retournant vers la concernée.

C'était la première fois que Camille la regardait de la sorte, comme si elle n'était qu'un monstre.

\- Camille je peux tout t'expliquer ! Ce garçon est possédé par un démon, il allait nous tuer, je devais faire quelque chose.

\- Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu as prévue de faire ? Le tuer ?

\- Non, je crois que j'ai trouvé le moyen de le libérer.

Camille ne savait pas si elle pouvait la croire, mais elle n'avait plus trop le choix. Elle lui fit signe d'entrer, mais empêcha Marcel de le faire.

\- Toi tu restes là, je n'ai pas confiance en toi.

\- Camille, je suis déjà entré ici, je pourrais utiliser la force si je le voulais.

Elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance, alors elle céda, lui disant qu'elle le gardait cependant à l'œil.

Après avoir une nouvelle fois étudié le grimoire de Esther, Davina commença par ôter le poison attaché au démon, puis entama un sort complexe pour le libérer.

Au bout de deux longues heures, le sortilèges fonctionna, et le jeune homme reprit ses esprits. Sa respiration était faible, mais ses premiers mots, même murmurés étaient parfaitement audibles, et ils appelaient une personne : Klaus.

\- Il est temps d'en finir avec tout ça, soupira Davina.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi.

Marcel s'avança vers Stiles, prêt à le saisir à la gorge, mais au dernier moment Davina s'interposa.

\- Non ! Ça suffit Marcel. On arrête avec la haine et la violence. Je crois qu'ils ont compris la leçon.

\- Tu ne connais pas Klaus, il se fiche de lui, dès qu'il saura qu'il va mieux, il viendra le récupérer et il trouvera un moyen de le transformer pour venir nous tuer.

\- Alors quoi ? On les tue avant qu'ils nous tuent ?

\- Tu as tout compris !

Il s'apprêtait à passer outre la sorcière, mais celle-ci usa de ses pouvoirs pour le faire valser contre un mur.

\- Non, je vais te prouver qu'on a pas besoin de verser le sang.

Ils se défièrent du regard, et Marcel acquiesça.

Fin du Flash-back.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

\- Où est-il ? Demanda immédiatement Klaus.

Davina hésita, mais pour la première fois depuis sa rencontre avec l'hybride, elle voyait la sincérité de ses sentiments briller dans ses yeux.

Lorsqu'il le vit le jeune homme sortir de la voiture, aidé par Camille, un sourire étira ses lèvres, pour se perdre très vite. Il vint s'approcher de lui et le souleva dans ses bras. Stiles sentit le changement chez lui et ne put retenir un sourire victorieux.

\- J'ai gagné, murmura-t-il contre les lèvres pleines du vampire.

Non, aux yeux de Klaus, il n'avait rien gagné. Son âme était peut-être sauvée, mais cela ne lui avait rien apporté, si ce n'est une inimaginable souffrance. Souffrance dont il était la cause en grande partie.

\- Rentrons à la maison, lui implora Stiles.

Klaus, n'ayant plus la force de lutter, se contenta d'acquiescer.

\- C'est ça Klaus, rentre à la maison comme le vampire domestique que tu es.

Cette blague fit rire quelques vampires qui s'étaient regroupés autour de Marcel. Mais l'hybride n'avait plus le cœur à rire.

\- Je te plains Marcel. Tu es en train de payer le prix de ton immortalité.

\- Qui est... ?

\- La solitude !

Sans attendre de réponse, il s'éloigna. Camilla lui proposa de le raccompagner chez lui et il accepta, s'installant à l'arrière de sa voiture avec Stiles.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Une fois arrivé, Klaus descendit le premier. Il porta Stiles directement jusqu'au premier étage où il s'enferma.

Camille prit son temps pour sortir de la voiture et pénétrer dans l'immense maison. Elle n'était pas certaine de savoir ce qu'elle allait trouver dedans. A sa grande surprise, elle trouva une autre occupante dans la maison.

\- Bonsoir, dit-elle timidement.

La jeune répondit par un reniflement, et ses yeux étaient la preuve qu'elle avait beaucoup pleuré.

\- Je ne vous demande pas comment vous allez, mais je le vois très bien. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Elle pointait du doigt les nombreux ingrédients et ustensiles répartit devant elle.

\- Une potion, pour Stiles. Pour qu'il parte en paix.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Vous ne savez pas ?

Elle fit non de la tête, alors Andréa lui raconta tout ce qu'elle savait à propos de la maladie de Stiles. Plus elle en apprenait, moins Camille avait envie d'en savoir. Son visage se décomposait à chaque nouvelle information, puis les larmes coulèrent, et son cœur se serra jusqu'à la faire souffrir. Elle n'osait imaginer dans quel état se trouver Klaus à présent.

\- Est-ce que... Je peux vous aider ? Demanda-t-elle, la voix brisée par des sanglots incontrôlés.

Un simple hochement de tête lui suffit et elle commença à suivre ses instructions.

Plus tard dans la nuit, Rebekah et Elijah arrivèrent et attendirent le bon moment avant de monter voir leur frère.

Pendant ce temps, à l'étage, Klaus avait déshabillé le jeune homme pour lui faire prendre une petite douche, afin de le débarrasser de tout ce sang qui lui collait à la peau. Il n'avait besoin d'aucun don particulier pour la magie pour sentir petit à petit la vie le quitter. Mais combien de temps cela pourrait-il prendre ? Des jours ? Des semaines ? Et à quel point allait-il souffrir ? Cette seule pensée était pour lui insupportable.

En bas, sa famille et son amie étaient présent, pour le soutenir ou pour être sûr qu'il ne fasse rien de stupide.

Après sa douche, il sécha puis habilla Stiles avant de l'allonger sur son lit. Il s'apprêta à s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit, mais l'humain l'en empêcha, lui demandant de le prendre dans ses bras. Klaus n'avait pas la force de résister, plus maintenant, alors il s'étendit à ses côtés et le serra contre lui.

Une éternité semblait s'être écoulée, finalement, Stiles brisa le silence :

\- Je suis prêt Nick.

Le concerné ferma les yeux, il ne savait que trop bien ce pourquoi Stiles était prêt, il l'était depuis leur première rencontre, mais pas Klaus. Il n'était pas encore prêt à lui dire adieu.

\- Je t'en prie, je ne peux plus continuer. Tu sais ce qui va arriver ensuite, je vais commencer à délirer et à souffrir jusqu'à ce que je rende mon dernier soupir. Je ne veux pas passer par là. Je ne veux pas que tu me vois passer par là. Je t'en supplie, aide-moi à partir.

Il enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou, afin de cacher ses larmes et sa détresse. Klaus aurait voulu résister, mais il avait abdiqué. Il ne voulait plus le voir souffrir une minute de plus.

Le moment était venu.

Le vampire descendit en bas.

\- Il est prêt, dit-il simplement, le regard vide.

Andréa s'approcha de lui et lui donna la potion.

\- Cela ralentira les battements de son cœur, de plus en plus jusqu'à...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase voyant la peine dans son regard, mais elle ajouta tout de même :

\- Il ne souffrira pas, ce sera comme s'il s'endormait.

Il ne dit rien, la remercia d'un simple hochement de tête et remonta, suivit par Elijah, Rebekah et Camille. Ces derniers prirent place autour du lit, tandis que Klaus vint s'asseoir au rebord. L'humaine prit place derrière lui, ses mains sur ses épaules.

Il souleva Stiles par la nuque et commença à lui faire boire l'intégralité du flacon, avant de reposer sa tête sur l'oreiller.

\- C'est quoi cette gnôle ? Tenta-t-il de plaisanter, ce qui arracha quand même un petit sourire à tout le monde.

\- Tu vas commencer à t'endormir, elle m'a promis que tu ne souffrirais plus.

C'était tout ce que Klaus était capable de dire.

Malgré tout, Stiles parvint à sourire.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête, je vais enfin être en paix. Au moins, j'aurais fais quelque chose de bien avant de partir.

\- Mais à quel prix ? S'offusqua le vampire. Je pourrais te donner mon sang, te transformer en immortel.

\- Tu m'as pris pour Bella Swan ?

Il réussit une fois de plus à arracher un minuscule sourire à tout le monde.

\- J'ai vécu ma vie à 100%, de façon à ne rien regretter. Maintenant laisse-moi partir. Laisse-moi la retrouver.

\- D'accord... Stiles.

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres du garçon, il porta une main à la joue du vampire et souffla doucement.

\- Genim. C'est Genim.

Les effets de la potion étaient rapides. Klaus pouvait entendre les battements de son coeur ralentir dangereusement... Jusqu'à ne plus rien entendre.

\- C'est fini Klaus, constata Elijah.

Au moment où les battements de son cœur s'étaient arrêtés, il n'avait plus été en mesure de contrôler ses émotions. Ses larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, incontrôlables. Il était secoué par les sanglots et s'effondra sur le corps de l'humain.

Conscient que c'était le moment de le laisser seul, Elijah et Rebekah le quittèrent avec difficulté. Camille elle ne bougeait pas, elle ne voulait pas l'abandonner. Elle était prête à rester avec lui le temps qu'il faudra.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Elijah et Rebekah s'étaient chargés de rendre Andréa aux siens, tandis que Klaus et Camille rapportait le corps de Stiles à son père. Leur voyage semblait long et interminable jusqu'au petit patelin où le jeune homme vivait, mais ils y arrivèrent au petit matin, après avoir fait un petit détour.

La maison du Shériff n'avait pas été facile à retrouver, surtout depuis qu'il s'était remarié, mais il finit par la retrouver.

\- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? Demanda Camille.

\- S'il te plaît.

Ils descendirent de voiture et vinrent toquer à la porte.

C'est un homme qui vint leur ouvrir, grand, brun, les yeux verts et l'air dur.

\- Bonjour, je peux vous aider ? Demanda l'homme en question.

\- Je suis à la recherche de Monsieur John Stilinski.

\- Il travaille.

\- Puis-je dans ce cas parler à sa femme, s'il vous plaît ?

\- Ne bougez pas, demanda l'inconnu d'une manière un peu rude.

A l'intérieur, Klaus devina qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, toute la meute devait être réunis. Quelques instants plus tard, une femme d'âge mûr vint les accueillir, ses traits tirés par la fatigue et l'inquiétude.

\- Bonjour, en quoi puis-je vous aider ?

L'immortel avait les yeux rivés sur elle, mais il ne savait pas trop comment annoncer cette nouvelle avec tact. Il cherchait désespérément un moyen d'y échapper.

\- Allez-y ! Dîtes-le !

Il la regarda ahurie, son regard s'était voilé, elle savait. Comment il ne saurait le dire, mais elle savait.

\- Ce moment devait arriver alors dîtes-le.

\- Madame Stilinski... je vous présente toutes mes condoléances.

Les yeux clos, elle luttait pour cesser de trembler et empêcher ses larmes de couler.

\- Où est-il ? Demanda-t-elle, la mâchoire serrée.

\- A la morgue, j'y ai laissé le corps pour que vous puissiez lui rendre hommage, de quelque façon que ce soit.

Elle se couvrit la bouche d'une main et le remercia avant de rentrer chez elle. A l'intérieur, cette nouvelle avait causé tant de chagrin que Klaus se hâta de quitter la ville.

\- Est-ce que je peux te faire confiance Camille ? Demanda Klaus peu de temps après avoir démarré la voiture.

\- Oui bien sûr ! Répondit automatiquement la jeune femme.

\- Alors fais-moi une promesse !

\- Tout ce que tu veux !

Il attendit quelques instants, cherchant une façon de formuler sa requête.

\- Promet-moi que quoi qu'il arrive, tu respecteras ma décision.

\- Je te le promet.

\- Bien.

Ils continuèrent le voyage en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'il passe sous un panneau indiquant leur prochaine destination :

Mystic Falls.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Klaus s'approcha d'une grande maison qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il frappa trois coups et attendit.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Stefan.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je dois parler à Bonnie.

Le jeune vampire le dévisageait étrangement, il remarquait que quelque chose en lui avait changé, mais il ne comprenait pas quoi. Songeant qu'il était plus sage de lui obéir pour le moment, il obtempéra.

Finalement, la jeune femme apparut, l'air perplexe.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu me veux ?

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide à conquérir le monde ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton moqueur.

Klaus n'eut même pas la force de rire, ce qui interpella la jeune sorcière.

\- Je veux que tu m'aides à mourir.

* * *

Merci encore à tous ceux qui me laissent des commentaires, c'est grâce à vous que je trouve la force et l'inspiration pour continuer ;-)


	9. Epilogue

Assise en tailleur devant un petit autel improvisé à l'orée de la forêt, Bonnie priait les esprits pour lui apporter leur force, mais surtout des réponses. Cela faisait quelques années qu'elle connaissait Klaus, même si "connaître" était un bien grand mot, mais elle en savait assez sur lui pour savoir que la demande qu'il lui avait faite cachait quelque chose. Elle refusait de croire que l'Originel avait "baissé les bras" et qu'il avait simplement décidé de mourir, c'était inconcevable.

Je veux que tu m'aides à mourir.

Pourtant cet éclat dans ses yeux ne mentait pas, quelque chose en lui c'était brisé, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Qu'avait-il donc vécu de si terrible ? Pourquoi en venir au suicide ? Il avait refusé de lui dire quoi que ce soit, la seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était sa réponse, positive naturellement.

\- Je savais que je te trouverais ici.

Cette voix, c'était celle de Stefan.

\- Si je viens ici c'est pour éviter qu'on me dérange.

Le jeune Salvatore se posta derrière elle, les bras croisés.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à la fin Bonnie ?

Elle pouvait entendre l'agacement dans sa voix, sans en comprendre la raison.

\- Je cherche des réponses, est-ce que c'est si étrange que ça ?

\- Oui ! Surtout quand il n'y a pas de questions à se poser !

\- Que tu dis, marmonna la sorcière.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus merde ! Klaus veut mourir, c'est relativement simple : tu l'aides, il meurt, tout le monde est content.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple, soupira-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Excédé, Stefan leva les bras en l'air avant de les laisser retomber lourdement.

\- Tu l'as vu comme nous Bonnie, il n'est plus comme avant, il a changé. Et si c'est son souhait de mourir, alors accordes-le lui. Après tout ce qu'il nous a pris, ce n'est que justice.

\- Donc toi aussi tu dois mourir.

La jeune Bennett se retourna et fixa Stefan.

\- J'ai perdu ma grand-mère à cause de ton frère et toi, est-ce que tu mérites la mort selon toi ?

\- Je...

Il commença à balbutier et à chercher ses mots, mais c'était inutile, il voyait où elle voulait en venir.

\- Même en admettant que Klaus dise la vérité, je ne suis pas toute puissante. Qui suis-je pour choisir qui peut vivre ou mourir ? Personne.

\- En admettant qu'il dise la vérité ? Répéta le vampire incrédule. Donc tu ne le crois pas ?

\- Je crois qu'il ne nous dit pas tout.

\- Vous avez raison, déclara une voix derrière eux. Klaus ne vous a pas tout dit.

Les deux jeunes gens se retournèrent pour voir Camille, l'humaine que Klaus avait laissé derrière lui avant de repartir.

\- Après ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière, j'étais certaine que vous seriez enclins à ne pas vouloir l'aider.

\- Et j'ai des raisons de l'être. Il me demande mon aide pour mourir, ne veut rien entendre à part un oui et ensuite se casse sans explications.

Bonnie était confuse, elle voulait des explications.

\- Il a ses raisons, mais pour les comprendre, il faut connaître son histoire. Une que personne ne connaît.

Elle s'assit en tailleur sur l'herbe, suivit par les deux étrangers en face d'elle.

\- Cette histoire commence par sa rencontre avec un jeune garçon, il s'appelait Stiles. Enfin, ce n'était pas son vrai nom, mais le nom qu'il se donnait.

Camille commença à raconter à ces inconnus, l'histoire de Klaus et Stiles. L'histoire telle qu'elle la connaissait.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dans la petite ville de Beacon Hills, une famille était deuil. Celle des Stilinski, car aujourd'hui, on enterrait le jeune Genim.

Klaus était revenu dans cette ville sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Il savait qu'assister à l'enterrement ne lui ferait que du mal, mais il avait besoin d'être là. Il avait besoin de lui dire aurevoir.

La cérémonie était très intimiste, seule sa famille et sa meute était présente, ce qui ne le surprit nullement. La petite meute était réunie près d'un crématorium. Tel qu'il le connaissait, c'était probablement la volonté de Stiles que d'être incinéré.

Le Shérif Stilinski tenait sa nouvelle femme entre ses bras, son visage était stoïque, il ne laissait rien transparaître de son mal-être. Klaus connaissait ce genre d'homme, le genre à ne pleurer que lorsque personne ne le voit. Non pas par machisme mais parce qu'il était le pilier sur lequel on se reposait, et que, par conséquent, il se refusait de craquer. Il se devait d'être le soutien moral des autres.

Il observait tous ces gens, sa famille et ses amis, pleurer et se lamenter sur la mort du garçon qu'ils ont repoussé.

 _Eux au moins ne l'ont pas brisé comme tu l'as fait !_ Intervint une petite voix dans sa tête.

Et c'était vrai, malgré sa rancœur envers eux pour l'avoir poussé, involontairement, dans ses bras, ils n'étaient pas les plus fautifs. Il les observait un par un et les détaillait, même s'il n'y avait pas grand monde dans cette meute, petite par sa taille, mais grande par sa diversité.

On trouvait parmi les bêtas, une petite humaine aux cheveux roux, bien qu'une odeur étrange se dégageait d'elle. C'était la première créature qu'il ne parvenait à identifier grâce à l'odeur. Ses yeux étaient humides de larmes, mais on voyait une parfaite résolution à vouloir rester maître de ses émotions. Pathétique !

D'après l'odeur, le jeune homme qui se trouvait aux côtés du vieux chasseur, aux vues de sa posture et de son attitude, était un Omega. Le visage de Klaus s'illumina d'un petit sourire, il trouvait cela presque amusant de voir le jeune loup solitaire s'enticher d'un chasseur. Peut-être voyait-il en lui une figure paternelle, auquel cas cela voudrait dire que le chasseur était, d'une étrange façon, le protecteur de ce garçon.

Une jeune femme de petite taille s'accrochait au bras de l'Alpha de la meute, elle aussi avait une odeur bizarre, à croire qu'il y avait de tout sauf des loups dans cette meute. On aurait dit une sorte de renard, mais il ne jurait de rien. A son bras se trouvait le chef de la meute, ce dernier avait un lien particulier avec Stiles, il le sentait. Une douleur intense émanait de lui, si forte qu'elle menaçait de l'étouffer. Ce garçon l'avait aimé, comme un frère sans doute. En voyant cette petite communauté rassemblée autour de lui, Klaus ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander à quoi ressemblait sa vie d'avant. Il aurait tant aimé en faire partie.

Il pensait avoir fait le tour de ses proches, mais c'est à cet instant qu'il le vit. Derek. Il se tenait un peu l'écart, tel le loup solitaire qu'il était. Il s'était toujours demandé à quoi pouvait bien ressembler ce fameux Derek à qui Stiles avait écrit. Les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, il pouvait paraître impassible mais Klaus pouvait deviner le conflit qui régnait en lui. Malgré tous ses efforts, il ne pouvait cacher sa peine, lui aussi tenait beaucoup au jeune homme, quand bien même il ne lui avait jamais dit.

La cérémonie allait durer un long moment, mais Klaus ne tenait pas spécialement à rester aussi longtemps, pas s'il ne pouvait pas être avec eux pour lui rendre hommage. Mais il se rendait compte que c'était impossible, ses amis et sa famille ne le connaissaient pas, il n'avait pas vraiment sa place là-bas. De plus, toute cette peine ne faisait qu'attiser la sienne. Il était temps d'en finir.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Assise, le menton posé sur ses genoux, devant un feu de cheminée, Bonnie tentait de méditer aussi bien qu'elle pouvait, mais ce n'était pas chose aisée. Elle essayait d'assimiler, tant bien que mal, toutes les nouvelles informations qu'elle venait d'entendre. Cette histoire de royaume à la Nouvelle-Orléans, ce gamin possédé par un démon, ce même gamin qui avait changé le vampire. Pour la première fois en mille ans d'existence, il avait découvert l'amour d'un humain et y avait succombé, trop tard malheureusement.

En faisant quelques recherches, elle avait trouvé l'avis de décès du jeune homme. Il était joli garçon. Ce qui faisait son charme, c'était son air intello et innocent, il avait sans doute un cœur gros comme le monde pour avoir compris et pardonné un vampire, encore plus pour l'avoir aimé. Mais était-ce vraiment de l'amour ? Ce devait être une passion rien de plus. Mais comment expliqué qu'il a pu changer le vampire au point de le faire renoncer à un royaume, à sa vengeance. Comme un simple humain avait-il pu faire renaître l'homme que Klaus avait enterré au plus profond de lui ?

Un vent de fraîcheur souffla dans la vieille bâtisse, l'esprit des sorcières se fit plus présent, comme pour l'épauler, pour lui faire comprendre quelque chose.

Admettre que ce garçon avait pu aimer l'Originel n'était pas si dur, mais imaginer que ledit Originel avait pu l'aimer en retour était plus dur. Hélas, la vérité était toujours niée au profit de ses propres croyances, même lorsqu'elle s'étalait dans toute son intégralité.

Des chuchotements parvinrent à ses oreilles, suivit d'une petite brise et de bougies qui s'allumèrent.

\- Je n'y arrive pas.

L'image du vampire telle qu'elle s'en souvenait était encore trop forte, trop présente et l'empêchait d'appréhender la vérité.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne peux pas ? Demanda une voix derrière elle.

Bonnie n'avait pas besoin de se retourner, elle ne savait que trop bien qui c'était. Elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir revenir aussi vite. Elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir revenir du tout.

\- Tu sais de quoi je parle.

Comment les sorcières avaient-elles pu le laisser s'approcher ? D'ordinaire elles le chassaient chaque fois qu'il tentait de s'approcher de la maison.

Elle entendit Klaus s'approcher et s'assoir à sa droite. Du coin de l'œil, elle le vit, air sombre, accablé, il semblait tellement fatigué.

\- Je te le demande à toi parce que tu es la seule assez forte pour m'aider.

Il regardait droit devant lui, les flammes dansantes devant ses yeux. Plus elle le regardait, plus elle saisissait la douleur qui le rongeait.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas…

\- Je ne te demande pas de comprendre ! Grogna-t-il soudainement.

Elle ne sursauta pas, elle était trop habituée.

\- Si tu veux mon aide il va falloir m'aider. Je te connais Klaus…

Il tourna son regard vers elle un bref instant, l'éclat de colère dans ses yeux, aussi intense que les flammes qui crépitaient dans la cheminée. Son message était clair, il n'y avait pas une once de vérité dans sa phrase.

\- Peut-être pas autant que lui certes, mais je me rappelle tout ce que tu nous as fait, tout ce que tu nous as pris. Tu as causé tant de souffrance et semé tant de cadavre sur ton chemin, et maintenant, tu reviens et nous demande de t'aider à mourir. Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai changé.

\- Mais tu n'es pas pardonné.

\- Tant mieux, je ne cherche plus le pardon. Je te demande de me tuer, cela ne te fait-il pas plaisir ?

Le visage de Bonnie se déforma en une mine outrée.

\- Pour qui est-ce que tu me prends ? Je ne suis pas comme toi, je n'ai pas le droit de dispenser la mort ou la vie en fonction de mes caprices.

\- Alors fais-le par vengeance ! Je le mérite après tout ce que j'ai fait.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple.

Les larmes commençaient à monter bien qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

\- Où est la difficulté ici ?

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et reprit :

\- Si tu as bel et bien changé, pourquoi ne pas tenter de racheter tes fautes en faisant quelque chose de bien ?

Il fixait à présent les flammes sans vraiment les voir, son esprit était déjà très loin.

\- Stiles a tenté de faire quelque chose de bien lui aussi, et il n'est plus là. C'était la seule personne pour laquelle j'étais prêt à changer, et il est mort pour qu'on en arrive là.

L'émotion dans sa voix était palpable.

\- A sa mort, je me suis mis à tout remettre en question, à commencer par mon existence, quel était le but de mon immortalité ? Je n'avais ni rêve, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs, à part lui. Ce n'est qu'en le perdant que j'ai compris quel était le prix à payer de l'immortalité, c'est la solitude.

Cette fois-ci, il tourna son visage vers elle, les yeux embués par un flot de larmes.

\- J'ai vécu mille ans Bonnie, c'est plus que je ne peux en supporter.

Elle comprenait son raisonnement, c'était logique. Mais elle voulait sentir son besoin d'en finir, elle avait besoin d'être certaine qu'il faisait ça pour les bonnes raisons.

Une petite brise souffla et des voix murmurèrent à son oreille, lui nécessitant de prendre la main que Klaus était en train de lui tendre. Elle leva la sienne, hésitante avant de la poser sur sa paume.

Elle retira sa main si soudainement, comme si elle avait été électrocutée, et la porta à sa bouche. Ses larmes qu'elles avaient tenté de cacher roulèrent le long de ses joues. Elle venait de ressentir l'immensité de sa peine, aussi profonde que les abysses d'un océan. C'était plus qu'aucun être humain ne pouvait supporter.

\- D'accord.

Ce simple mot scella leur pacte. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bonnie passa quelques jours à peaufiner les rituels, car même si Klaus était décidé à mourir, il n'était pas prêt à entraîner dans sa chute tous les vampires qui avaient été créé par sa faute. C'est grâce au savoir des sorcières et à leur magie que Bonnie mit au point un sortilège capable de briser le lien de chaque vampire avec Klaus, aussi serait-il le seul à mourir.

Pour son dernier jour sur terre, l'Originel avait décidé de se rendre dans une maison qu'il avait acheté au bord de la plage, il trouvait l'endroit parfait pour rendre son dernier soupir. Camille avait refusé de le quitter, elle voulait l'accompagner jusqu'au bout. Elle n'était pas d'accord avec sa dernière volonté, mais elle le comprenait, aussi n'essayait-elle pas de s'interposer.

Le jour J, Klaus s'était vêtu d'un pantalon de lin blanc et d'une chemise blanche, déboutonnée. La nuit étendait encore son règne, le moment était venu.

Bonnie exécuta le premier sortilège qui consista à couper son lien avec ses vampires, pour qu'ils ne meurent pas en même temps que lui. Ce sortilège le laissa avec une sensation de vide, mais en aucun comparable avec celui qu'il avait senti quelques jours plus tôt.

\- Tu es prêt ? Demanda la jeune sorcière avant d'entreprendre le dernier rituel.

\- Plus que jamais, répondit-il avec détermination.

Hochant simplement la tête, elle commença les incantions du dernier sort. Ce dernier était plus douloureux qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Au bout d'une bonne heure de souffrance, il sentit son loup être enfermé puis disparaître.

\- Tu as réussi, dit-il simplement en se levant.

\- Et maintenant ?

Klaus s'interrompit devant la porte qui menait à l'arrière de la maison, sur la plage.

\- Je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fait, à présent, tu peux rentrer chez toi.

\- C'est tout ? Demanda-t-elle en se levant d'un bond.

Il ne se retourna même pas pour lui répondre :

\- Je ne vois pas ce que tu peux faire de plus ? Tu peux rester me regarder mourir si ça te chante, mais moi j'aimerais être un peu seul.

Sans attendre de réponse de sa part, il ouvrit la porte et alla s'assoir sur le sable fin. Camille le suivit de loin, elle voulait être auprès de lui et, en même temps, respecté sa volonté.

Il regarda l'immense océan, écouta le bruit paisible des vagues. Son esprit était déjà très loin, voguant à travers l'espace et le temps, construisant un monde où il n'y avait ni royaume, ni vampire, rien que lui et le garçon qui avait dérobé cœur.

Que serait-il devenu s'il n'avait pas été un vampire ? Un artiste ? Non, il se voyait mal vivre de sa passion et vendre à des inconnus les portraits de ses proches. Ou peut-être un écrivain, c'était une passion à laquelle il s'adonnait avec plaisir. Il adorait le concept de pouvoir créer son propre monde avec ses propres règles, ses propres personnages avec leurs rêves et leurs espoirs.

Il y avait tant de possibilités, que n'aurait-il donné pour pouvoir toutes les vivres. Mais toutes ces vies ne valaient rien s'il n'imaginait pas Stiles dedans. Comment se seraient-ils rencontrés ? Jusqu'où leur amour aurait-il pu les porter ? Il aurait tant aimé connaître la réponse.

Les yeux clos, il s'étendit sur le sable et laissa les heures s'écouler aussi lentement que dans un sablier. Il avait décidé de n'ouvrir les yeux que lorsqu'il sentirait le soleil poindre au loin. En attendant, il voulait garder en tête l'image de ce visage angélique.

\- Bientôt nous serons réunis.

Plus le temps passait, plus il sentait le soleil s'éveiller, le moment était venu.

\- KLAUS !

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent subitement, il connaissait cette voix.

Se relevant, il vit sa fratrie se diriger vers lui, accompagnée par Camille. Maudite Bonnie, elle les avait prévenues.

\- Je t'en prie ne fais pas ça.

Les suppliques de sa sœur étaient dures à entendre, mais il n'était plus question pour lui de renoncer.

\- C'est trop tard Beca, j'ai pris ma décision, et personne ne me fera changer d'avis.

\- Mais pourquoi ?! S'indigna-t-elle. Pourquoi est-ce que tu décides d'en finir maintenant ? Pourquoi alors que tu venais enfin de changer ?

Klaus ricana, sa sœur ne comprenait vraiment rien.

\- C'est justement parce que j'ai changé que je veux en finir !

Sa réponse sembla prendre sa sœur au dépourvu.

\- Cela fait mille ans petite sœur, en mille ans j'ai commis les plus grandes atrocités dans ma quête de pouvoir, convaincu que c'était là la clé du bonheur. J'étais persuadé qu'être la créature la plus puissante au monde me comblerait de joie. Aujourd'hui j'ai compris, il n'y avait que l'amour pour me sauver, mais j'ai refusé d'ouvrir les yeux.

Sa voix commençait à se briser sous un flot d'émotion :

\- Pour toujours et à jamais, c'était notre promesse, la promesse qu'il y aurait éternellement des gens pour m'aimer. J'ai toujours considéré votre amour comme acquis, même lorsqu'on se déchirait. C'est là qu'il est arrivé, il ne me connaissait pas, pourtant il m'a aimé, et même quand il a vu mon vrai visage il n'a pas cessé. Il voyait au-delà du monstre, il voyait l'homme.

Il s'arrêta un instant, revoyant le garçon sur son lit de mort :

\- Je le faisais souffrir, et pourtant, il m'a quand même choisi. Il se savait mourant, mais il ne voulait pas partir avant d'avoir sauvé mon âme, pas par pur héroïsme, mais parce qu'il m'avait choisi. Je n'ai compris la force de mes sentiments que lorsque j'ai compris que je ne pouvais pas le garder éternellement auprès de moi.

Il s'approcha de sa sœur et posa une main sur sa joue :

\- Une vie sans amour, ce n'est pas une vie. J'ai mis du temps mais j'ai fini par trouver le mien. Notre histoire n'était pas parfaite, mais elle était réelle. A présent il est temps pour moi de le retrouver.

Les yeux clos, secouée par des spasmes, Rebecca luttait de toutes ses forces, mais cette bataille contre son cœur était perdue d'avance.

Sentant qu'il ne lui restait que quelques minutes, Klaus tendit son bras vers Elijah, qui l'accepta. La fratrie se serra l'un contre l'autre dans un ultime adieu.

\- Adieu, murmura-t-il.

Il embrassa le front de sa sœur, puis celui de son frère et se recula, ne détachant son regard du leur.

\- Je vous aime.

A l'horizon, le soleil commençait doucement à son ascension. Elijah ouvrit sa main et y découvrit la chevalière de son frère. Il referma fermement le poing et tenta de rester fort. Rebecca elle n'avait pas autant de force. Elle s'accrochait au bras de son aîné et enfouit son visage au creux de son épaule, refusant de voir ce qui allait se passer.

\- Prend soin de notre famille.

La gorge nouée par l'émotion, Elijah réussit tout de même à articuler :

\- Je te le promet.

Le visage serein, Klaus afficha un sourire honnête, il écarta les bras et laissa le soleil le baigner de sa lumière. Des flammes commençaient à le consumer, doucement. La douleur était forte, mais ridicule comparée à sa souffrance. Il les attendait comme une vieille amie. Elles se firent soudain plus grandes, plus dévorantes. Leur crépitement étouffa les sanglots de sa jeune sœur.

\- J'arrive mon amour.

C'était la dernière phrase qu'il prononça avant d'être dévoré par les flammes, mais il partit le sourire aux lèvres, car il savait qu'il allait le rejoindre.

Camille s'approcha de là où il avait disparu et fix le soleil au loin.

\- Repose en paix, Nicklaus Michaelson.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A son retour à Mystic Falls, tout le monde félicita Bonnie pour avoir débarrassé le monde de Klaus. Elle n'était pas vraiment fière de cet « exploit » comme il l'appelait. Si seulement ils pouvaient comprendre qu'elle n'avait fait qu'abréger les souffrances d'un homme qui avait tout perdu.

Le soir de son retour, Bonnie avait invité Caroline chez elle, elle avait besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un.

La sorcière lui raconta l'histoire de Klaus depuis sa rencontre avec le jeune Stiles, elle lui raconta comment il l'avait manipulé, comment il l'avait fait souffrir, mais surtout, comment ce garçon lui avait pardonné puis aimé.

\- Il semblerait que tout le monde puisse changer en fin de compte.

Bonne avait le regard perdu dans le vide, elle semblait toujours mitigée.

\- Tu ne crois pas ? Demanda son amie blonde en voyant l'air qu'elle arborait.

\- J'aimerais y croire Caroline, mais je ne peux pas.

La jeune vampire fronça les sourcils, incertaine.

\- Tu l'as aidé pourtant.

\- Je l'ai aidé mais je ne lui ai pas pardonné. Il a peut-être pris conscience de ses actes, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait changé. Que ce serait-il passé s'il n'y avait pas eu de Stiles ?

\- Mais il y en a eu un ! Et puis je ne pense pas que Klaus t'est demandé ton pardon.

Bonnie pouffa.

\- En effet, et il me l'a clairement fait comprendre.

\- Tu sais, depuis que je suis un vampire, je vois les choses différemment. Je pense aujourd'hui qu'il nous arrive des choses aléatoires, et c'est à nous de décider d'en faire de bonnes ou de mauvaises choses

\- Donc pour toi Klaus avait bien changé ?

\- Je pense qu'il a trouvé une personne pour qui changer. J'espère simplement qu'ils pourront se retrouver, quelque part.

\- Quel part ? Répéta son amie dubitative.

\- Je ne suis pas du genre à croire à une vie après la mort ou à une autre vie, mais je dois avouer que ça me plairait d'imaginer une autre vie pour ces deux-là. Afin qu'il puisse recommencer à zéro.

Bonnie fit jouer la chevalière de Klaus entre ses doigts et sourit.

\- Je pense que nous n'avons pas à nous inquiéter pour eux.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sur une plage du sud de la France, un jeune homme marchait avec son chiot, un petit rottweiler male. Chaque matin il se promenait sur cette plage avec son jeune ami, histoire de se dégourdir les jambes avant une grande journée.

Il saisit dans sa main une petite balle en caoutchouc avec laquelle son chiot aimer jouet et la lança loin. Excité par ce nouveau jeu, le petit diable se mit à sprinter vers la balle. C'est un plus gros chien qui l'attrapa, coinçant le petit objet sous sa grosse patte.

\- Nino vient ici ! Héla le jeune homme.

En voyant que son chien ne réagissait pas, il se hâta vers lui. Ce dernier n'était nullement effrayé, il semblait impatient de voir ce que l'autre allait faire.

\- On dirait que tu t'es trouvé un nouveau copain.

Il tendit sa main et retourna le médaillon qu'il avait au cou :

\- Scotty, prononça-t-il en même temps qu'un homme qui s'approchait d'eux.

\- Il est à vous ?

\- Cette vieille tête de mule ? Malheureusement oui, rigola-t-il.

Il siffla et aussi ledit Scotty vint se réfugier derrière lui.

Le jeune homme se leva à son tour et put dévisager l'inconnu, un grand blond aux yeux bleus et plutôt bien bâtit. Il se sentit soudain ridicule avec son mètre quatre-vingts et ses soixante-dix kilos tout mouillés.

\- Je m'appelle Nicolas, dit l'inconnu en lui tendant sa main.

L'autre répondit avec un sourire avant de la saisir :

\- Simon, enchanté de te rencontrer.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, répondit-il avec un sourire aussi authentique qu'honnête.

* * *

 _Voilà, j'espère que ce Cross-Over vous a plut, j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire personnellement :)_

 _Merci encore à tout ceux qui ont commenté mes chapitres._

 _Merci à :_

 _\- bayruna_

 _\- Deldom_

 _\- lesaccrosdelamerceri_

 _\- LenaShioriTomlinson_

 _\- miana65_

 _\- caloug13_

 _\- Minilod_

 _\- yumi-elfeuw_

 _\- 3-Fairy-Shugo-Dramione-3_

 _\- amegonys_

 _\- Hasegawa-algue (mon petit coeur)_

 _\- Auriane07_

 _\- Kuroe17_

 _\- lougousseau19_

 _\- Oniris9_

 _\- FanOfFairytail_

 _\- Ai Lucis Caelum_


End file.
